Toechiha Slipperuno
by Kurosawa Tsubaki
Summary: chap V uda kelaaaar ! baca yya ! arigatou !
1. Chapter 1

**TOECHIHA-SLIPPERUNO**

**-**

**_Author : Kurosawa Tsubaki  
Disclaimer : Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi_**

**_2009_**

**-**

**A fanfiction for my lovely DOC**

**Asuka. Kumiko. Michiyo. Tsubaki**

**CHAPTER #I**

"**You are my falling star, you are my beauty roses. You are the reason why I can survive until now. You are so precious. You are everything in my life, and I don't need anything except you. I am not dissapointed and I didn't curse, and never wanna be. Altough we are just a toe-slipper.."**

Hujan deras turun lagi senja itu. Kali ini lebih deras dari kemarin. Gemuruh masih bersenandung di langit yang mendung, meninggalkan jejak kaki cepat cepat di tanah yang basah. Berharap semua manusia di bumi ini segera masuk rumah dan beristirahat. Ada pula sebagian orang yang tetap memilih untuk berteduh di teras teras rumah daripada harus mendapati dirinya flu berat kesokan harinya karena menerjang hujan deras sore ini.

Mereka berdiri, mematung, berharap dewa hujan memberi mereka kesempatan untuk berlari pulang dan mendapati anak anak yang menggemaskan menyambut mereka dengan senyum yang lucu dan penuh keceriaan.

Seperti yang dilakukan oleh wanita berambut gelap itu. Sedari tadi Ia berdiri kaku dibalik jendela kaca berbingkai kayu _eboni_. Sesekali melirik arloji di tangan kirinya, kemudian matanya kembali menerawang ke luar.

Seperti sebelumnya, yang Ia temukan dalam pandangannya hanyalah rumput rumput jepang berwarna hijau segar yang menutupi sebagian halaman rumahnya. Jalan kecil yang becek oleh air hujan. Kandang dan tempat makan berbentuk hati milik Kon.

Sepertinya anjing kecil itu pun memilih untuk tinggal diam didalam rumah mungilnya setelah menghabiskan tulang ayam sebagai menu makanannya sore ini. Udara diluar memang mulai dingin. Wanita itu bisa merasakannya seperti Kon. Hawanya masuk lewat sisi jendela dan terasa sampai ke pori pori kulitnya.

Tapi sepertinya semua hal itu tak berhasil membuatnya beranjak dari balik jendela kayu, untuk sekedar menghangatkan telapak tangannya di perapian atau menyeduh susu karamel panas panas.

Ia masih menunggu.

Menunggu seseorang yang begitu penting baginya.

Bagian dari dirinya yang tak tergantikan.

.

.

"Kakek curang. Curang! Jelas seja Sakura kalah, lihat lihat! Kartunya disembunyikan semua oleh kakek, Sakura dikasih yang angkanya kecil! Sakura tidak mau menemani kakek bermain kartu lagi!", Seorang cewek terdengar menggerutu, mendengus kesal.

Kakek Yondaime (for Yondaime's admirer : gw tau dia keren, hehe. Tapi sori ya buat sementara dia jadi manula dulu. :) tetap _stay cool _di kursi goyangnya. Dia tersenyum, matanya menyipit. Tidak seperti kakek-kakek pada umumnya yang terkekeh-kekeh melihat gelagat cucunya, kakek Yon lebih banyak diam. Karena lihat, raut wajahnya yang menggelikan sudah berhasil membuat Sakura tersenyum dalam hati. Tapi kerutan kerutan yang menghiasi wajah tuanya tidak bisa mengaburkan masa mudanya bahwa dia memang seorang yang bijaksana dan penuh perhitungan.

"Kakek pikir modal wajah lugu begitu bisa buat Sakura maafin kakek?", Sakura melipat tangan, pura-pura marah.

Kakek Yon mengangguk.

"Memangnya Sakura-Chan bisa marah di depan kakek?", Kakek Yon kembali tersenyum. Sakura manyun. "Bisa, mau lihat? Hiaaaaat…", gadis berambut pink itu menyeruduk perut kakeknya dengan kepala. Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

"Hahaa.. Ibu lihat insiden tadi tidak?! Haha.. seruduk bant_—_", Sakura menoleh pada Ibunya, Hinata.

Sakura tidak meneruskan kalimatnya. Sesaat Ia tertegun menatap ibunya yang masih tetap berdiri di dekat jendela berkaca bening itu.

Dia berdiri, membersihkan sedikit bagian belakang piamanya kemudian beranjak menjauh dari perapian.

"Ibu?", Sakura menghampiri sosok dihadapannya.

Hinata menoleh, tersenyum. Mata tanpa ekspresinya tak dapat menghilangkan jejak klise dimata Sakura. Dia baru saja menangis.

"Sakura-Chan.", raut wajahnya dibuat seceria mungkin.

"Ibu sedang menunggu ayah.", lanjutnya pelan.

Sakura menghela nafas.

"Sakura tahu, bu. Sakura pun sangat cemas. Sama seperti ibu. Sama seperti kakek.", Sakura mendekatkan tubuhnya ke sisi Hinata. Hangat. Sehangat suhu tubuh ayahnya.

Hinata memeluk tubuh Sakura, mengusap punggung putri semata wayangnya.

"Meskipun Sakura lebih khawatir pada ayam gorang terigu untuk makan malam, ayah janji membawakannya jika pulang, kan?", mata hijau Sakura mengerling ke arah Hinata. Hinata mengerenyitkan dahi.

"Eh, bercanda bu. Bercanda.", Sakura nyengir.

"Ibu.."

"Hm?"

"Ayah pasti pulang.", Sakura meyakinkan ibunya. "Namida o fuite, Okaasan. Shinpai shinai de."

Hinata tersenyum pada putri tunggalnya itu. "Arigatou, Sakura-Chan."

Wanita itu mengusap rambut putrinya pelan.

Kemudian kembali menatap pemandangan sepi diluar sana.

…

Naruto.

* * *

**Shinobi High School, 08:26 am. X.3**

"Whoaaaaammmm…", Ino merenggangkan tangannya, telapak tangan kirinya mendorong pipi Sakura. Sakura menghempaskan tangan kiri Ino keras.

Ino mendelik ke arah Sakura.

"Mengganggu orang lagi nguap bisa menyebabkan darah tinggi, asma, jantungan, kanker, impotensi, gangguan kehamilan dan janin!", Ino melotot ke arah Sakura.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala.

"Ngaco.", katanya sebelum kembali melanjutkan menulis sebuah artikel untuk mading kelasnya. "Daripada kamu hibernasi tak jelas begitu, lebih baik bantu aku mencari bahan untuk isi mading kelas kita."

Ino menopang dagu.

"Anda yakin usul dari sel otak abu abu saya akan diterima?", kata cewek berambut pirang itu sambil memutar mutar pulpennya.

Sakura memasang tampang '_what-a-disgusting-thing-to-say_'.

"Oke kalau begitu.", Ino mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan membuka tutup _ballpoint_nya.

**HOT GOSSIP HARUNO SAKURA & UCHIHA SASUKE**

***YANG TIDAK MEMBACA INI AKAN DITEROR***

Sakura melotot, mendelik ke wajah Ino dengan mata menusuk. Ino terkikik.

Sakura mengambil kertas itu dan merobeknya.

"lho Kur, kenapa sih? Katanya aku harus bantu.. lagipula, benar kan, kau memang dekat dengan Sasu-kun?", Ino menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kuchi ni kiotsukeru.", Sakura kembali menulis artikelnya. Ino manyun, kemudian akhirnya benar benar membantu Sakura mencari beberapa bahan untuk mempersempit bagian kosong di daerah papan mading kelas mereka.

Untuk yang pertama kalinya di hari itu Sakura melirik ke meja—Sasuke.

Cowok berkacamata itu (gomeenn.. kali ini gw nambahin aksesoris buat Sasu, kebayang kan? :) sedang sibuk menggunting sebuah gambar karikatur dari majalah. Dia meliuk-liukkan gunting diantara jari-jarinya, kemudian menempelkan gambar itu di atas sebuah sterofoam dengan _doubletip_.

Cowok itu mengamati karikatur dan beberapa artikel yang sudah ditempel. Seperti merasa puas, dia menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum tipis.

Sakura tertegun.

_Sasuke. Ehm. Cukup tampan jika dilihat dari pinggir._

_Dia. Dia memang tampan._

_Eh?!_

_Maksudku— Meskipun Sasuke dingin dan agak menyebalkan, kurasa aku perlu berterimakasih padanya. Kurasa hanya dia yang peduli pada mading kelas ini selain aku. Yang lainnya terlihat acuh tak acuh, terutama Chuoji dan teman temannya. Haah. Bagaimana aku bisa mengandalkan mereka? Otak mereka hanya dipenuhi oleh sandwich dengan selai kacang dan kue kering._

Ah—

Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura. Sakura cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya pada artikel yang sedang disalinnya.

"Uheeeemm…", Ino berdehem keras. Sakura melirik.

"Kenapa In? Kemasukan roh leluhur lagi?", tanya Sakura kerena itu sudah menjadi alasan Ino jika sewaktu-waktu dia berdehem. Dan biasanya arwah leluhur Ino menjenguk cucunya sesaat satelah Sakura selesai memperhatikan Sasuke. *AKU-NGGA-MERHATIIN-DIA ! (Sakura)*. Entah.

"Blosooomm.. of floooweeerrr…", Ino bernyanyi tak jelas. Setahu Sakura _sih_ tak ada syair _blossom of flower_ yang bernada seperti itu.

"Doutandesuka, Ino-Chan…?"

Ino nyengir sambil memainkan rambut panjangnya.

_Dasar centil._

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, dan melanjutkan menulis artikelnya yang sedari tadi belum diselesaikannya.

* * *

"Sakuraaaaa…!", Ino berlari-lari ke arah meja Sakura. Cewek berambut pink itu terlihat sedang membereskan buku paket yang baru saja selesai ia gunakan di kelas fisika. _Huf._ _Banyak sekali pekerjaan rumah untuk hari ini_.

"Sakuraa!! Hot nyus, hot nyus!!"

Sakura berkacak pinggang. "Iin.. apa sih?? Suara kamu tu lama lama bisa diincar teroris untuk dijadiin alternatif ekonomis nge— "

"Eeh??!", lengan Sakura ditarik oleh Ino.

"Ga da waktu buat ngeles, kamu harus lihat ini!", seru Ino sambil tetap menyeret Sakura keluar kelas.

Ke arah lorong perpustakaan.

"Waduh. kok jadi kaya toko obat gini sih?! Padahal tadi masih sepi!", Ino maju berdesak-desakkan dengan siswa siswa yang lain, membuka jalan untuk dirinya dan Sakura.

"Minggiiiiirrrrrr…!!", Ino menyeruak sambil tetap memegang lengan Sakura.

"Tu—Tunggu Iin, ini.. apa-apapun??!"

Ino tak menjawab, sampai ke depan sebuah poster yang dipajang bersebelahan dengan majalah dinding kelas yang baru dipasang kemarin sore.

Mau tidak mau, Sakura harus membaca poster berukuran besar itu, mengingat perjuangan Ino yang dengan susah payah membantunya melewati anak anak yang juga (mungkin) ingin mengetahui isi poster tersebut.

**GREAT NEWS**

**Hi minna-san !**

**Show your time in "Lalala Song Contest"**

**Friday, August 17th 1945**

**am at auditorium Konohagakurkur Senior High School**

**headline registration : August 15th 1945**

**PRICE : Money. Thropy. Singing with Uchiha Itachi!!**

**So, what's going on?**

**Here We Go !!!! ^^**

Ino menepuk bahu Sakura. "Gimana?"

"Ah?", Sakura menoleh. "Apanya?"

Ino mengerenyitkan dahi. "Apanya yang apanya gimana??!"

Sakura semakin tak mengerti. "Gimana apanya apanya?"

"Huah! Sabar Ino.. Sabar..", Ino mengelus dadanya.

"Gimana tanggapanmu?"

"Oh.. eng..", Sakura terlihat berfikir.

Semenit kemudian cewek bermata emerald itu tersenyum tipis.

"Huh. Sudah ku duga.", Ino menarik Sakura keluar dari kerumunan.

"Kamu juga ngefans kan sama Kak Itachi?"

Sakura terdiam. Raut wajahnya seketika berubah masam.

"Bukan begitu, aku—"

"Oke, apapun alasannya, kau akan mengikuti lomba ini, kan?"

Walaupun suara Ino teredam oleh suara anak anak cewek yang ber _kyaa~ kyaa~_ melihat nama Itachi Uchiha, Sakura masih dapat mendengarnya.

Sakura mengangguk mantap.

Ino nyengir lalu mengacungkan jempolnya.

Sakura mengehela nafas dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Segumpul asap tipis yang keluar dari mulutnya menandakan kalau udara hari ini begitu dingin.

Mata hijaunya memperlihatkan sesuatu.

Sesuatu alasan sederhana yang membuat Sakura menerima tawaran sahabatnya untuk mengikuti kontes menyanyi dua minggu yang akan datang.

**PAST**

"Mite kudasai, Okaasan!", Sakura menunjuk keluar jendela.

"Langkahnya seperti menuju kemari, bu."

Hinata menelusuri telunjuk Sakura, mencoba mencari sosok yang ditunjuk oleh putrinya.

"Byakugan!", Hinata itu mengeluarkan _jutsu_ andalannya agar bisa lebih jelas dan memastikan apa yang dilihat di mata tanpa ekspresinya.

Terhalang kabut.

Hujan yang semakin deras.

Hari yang sudah mulai malam.

Tapi wanita anggun itu bisa meyakinkan mata dan hatinya.

.

.

.

_Dia telah pulang._

"Siapa, bu?", Sakura menarik-narik lengan baju Hinata.

"Sakura, tunggu disini. Temani kakek.", Hinata mengambil payung dan mengangkat kayu palang pintu rumahnya.

Kemudian berlari, berlari, hingga ukuran tubuhnya menjadi sangat kecil dimata Sakura.

Sakura menoleh pada kakek Yon, yang rupanya sudah tertidur di kursi goyangnya. Sakura berjinjit untuk mengambil selimut tebal lalu menyelimuti kakek yang sangat disayanginya itu. Gadis itu mengecup pipi Kakek Yon sekilas, kemudian berjalan pelan, menjauhinya. Langkahnya terhenti di dekat jendela.

Eh. I- Itu.

"A.. Ayah?", gadis berambut pink itu menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya.

Dua sosok itu sangat tak asing dimatanya.

Semakin dekat dari pandangannya. Semakin jelas.

"Ayaahh…!!", Sakura melompat keluar rumah dan berlari memeluk ayahnya.

"Aku kangen, ayah!!"

"Hei, kireina yamori-chan.", Naruto tertawa kecil sambil mengusap rambut tipis Sakura. Sakura memeluk pinggang ayahnya semakin erat.

-yamori = cecak. Naruto memanggil Sakura dengan sebutan itu karena Sakura selalu menempel pada Naruto seperti cecak menempel pada tembok.-

"Mana? Mana ayam gorengnya??", Sakura mencari cari bungkusan di tangan ayahnya.

"Sakura-chan. Ayahmu ini baru pulang.", Hinata menggelengkan kepala.

Sakura nyengir. "Ibu tahu kan aku tak pernah serius dengan ayah.", Sakura mengacungkan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. "Iya kan, Yah—"

"Ayah? Wajah ayah pucat.", Sakura mendongak.

Hinata menatap wajah suaminya. Naruto menoleh kearah Hinata.

"Hei, aku hanya kurang tidur. Kau pun tahu kan, jarak dari penginapan ke tempat kerjaku cukup jauh. Jadi, aku harus berangkat lebih pagi agar tak terlambat. Tak usah mencemaskanku begitu, Hinata."

Hinata terdiam, kemudian mengangguk ragu.

"Lagipula, ayah sangat menyenangi pekerjaan ini.", Naruto tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Setiap hari rasanya berjalan begitu cepat."

Sakura tersenyum miris.

_Kurasa tak ada sisi yang mengenakkan-dari sudut manapun-untuk seorang pekerja tambang batu bara, Ayah._

_Tapi aku bangga, ayah. Aku sangat bangga padamu._

_Dan aku sangat beruntung mempunyai ayah sepertimu._

"Tadaima.", Naruto menahan berat tubuhnya ke bingkai pintu. Dia melihat suasana rumah berlantai kayu itu untuk beberapa saat.

Laki-laki periang itu tersenyum. Tak ada yang berubah. Masih hangat seperti dulu.

"Sebentar, ayah." Sakura melepaskan rangkulannya dan pergi ke arah dapur.

Hinata menyandangkan lengan Naruto ke pundaknya, membopongnya menuju sofa kecoklatan di sudut ruangan.

"Hinata, tak usah memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil begini.", Naruto menoleh pada istrinya yang sedang membantunya duduk.

"Lagipula kau terlihat sangat lelah."

Hinata menuangkan teh hangat beraroma melati kedalam cangkir marmer, kemudian memberikannya kepada Naruto.

"Aku tak melakukan apa-apa hari ini. Sungguh.", Hinata duduk di samping suaminya.

"Aku hanya lelah— menunggumu."

Naruto terdiam, menatap wajah keibuan yang berada di depannya. Tersenyum.

"Aku beruntung mempunyai istri sepertimu.", Naruto menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Hinata, lalu mencium keningnya lembut.

"Naru— Naruto. Dahimu panas sekali?", Hinata mengukur suhu tubuh Naruto menggunakan punggung telapak tangannya.

"Ayaahh!! Air mandi sudah siaap!!", Sakura berlari kecil menuju ruang keluarga.

"Sakura-chan, tolong panggil Tante Tsunade."

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

_Di tengah deras hujan begini.. Kenapa aku harus memanggil dokter?_

_Ada apa dengan ayah?_

"Cepat, Sakura.", volume suara Hinata lebih keras. Walaupun tak ada kesan memerintah, Sakura tahu dia harus segera pergi.

"Tunggu aku, ayah."

Blam.

**PRESENT**

"Sakura! Hei Sakura!!", Ino mengibaskan tangannya ke depan wajah Sakura.

"Sakuuraaaaaaa!!!!!!" auman Ino membuat sebagian cewek yang berkerumun disitu menyingkir dan mencari tempat teraman sebelum mereka mendadak tuli. Sebagiannya lagi menutup telinga.

Sakura terbangun dari lamunannya, memasang tampang WE.

Ino _threemusclerise_.

"Lagi ngelamunin duet dengan Kak Itachi ya?", mata Ino menyipit sambil menyenggol-nyenggol lengan Sakura.

Sakura terdiam. Yang benar saja.

_Oke. Kalau kalian berfikir aku cewek abnormal atau apa, _batin Sakura.

_Tapi aku sama sekali tidak tertarik pada seonggok makhluk bernama Itachi Uchiha itu. Anak laki-laki yang hanya bermodalkan wajah untuk menarik perhatian mereka._

Sakura melirik beberapa cewek ( mereka masih bertahan setelah mendengar auman Ino) yang sedang menatap wajah _cool_ Itachi di lembaran dua dimensi itu.

"hei Iin.", Sakura mencolek lengan Sahabatnya. "Kenapa kamu tak ikut kompetisi ini juga? Siapatahu kamu mendapat kesempatan bernyanyi dengan dia.", Sakura mendelik ke poster Itachi.

"Hei Kur, kamu mau mengejekku, hm?", Ino tersenyum miris. "Hadiah duet dengan Kak Itachi itu hanya untuk juara I. Aku tahu aku tak mungkin menang darimu, kawan.", Ino nyengir.

Sakura tertegun.

Hei. I—Ino.

"I.. Ino aku—"

"Sakura. Jangan bilang kamu mau membatalkan niatmu untuk ikut lomba ini demi aku?!"

Cewek bersepatu pink itu terdiam. Dia sangat tahu pasti ketertarikan sahabat dekatnya itu dengan kakak kelas XII yang bernama Itachi Uchiha. Dia sangat menyukai cowok legendaris itu. Bahkan foto Itachi yang sedang jongkok pun menjadi sasaran objek Ino untuk melengkapi koleksi foto Itachi With His Cute Pose di ponsel Ino.

Sakura _speehless._

Ino tahu apa yang dia pikirkan dengan sangat akurat.

"Sakura oon, dengarkan aku.", Ino memegang kedua bahu Sakura tangannya.

"Kalau aku tak mau kamu ikut lomba ini, untuk apa aku mengajak mu kesini? Aku juga tahu kau akan langsung memalingkan wajahmu begitu melihat poster Kak Itachi yang sebesar baligo iklan indomie itu. Aku mengajak mu kesini karena aku memang ingin kau ikut! Karena aku yakin kau pasti menang!", Ino menggoncang bahu Sakura keras.

"Lagipula.. meskipun kamu tak ikut, masih ada Karin-chan. Mungkin aku hanya bisa jadi _Runner-Up_.", Ino nyengir.

"Karena aku tahu Kur, saingan Karin selama ini ya— hanya kau."

Hah.

Kini Sakura yang balik melotot ke arah Ino.

"Kamu bukan Iin. Kemana Iin, hah? Kamu sembunyikan dimana dia?", Sakura mengepalkan tinjunya ke arah Ino.

"Lho ? Kur Kur.. Ini aku..", Ino menunjuk dadanya.

"Ino yang ku kenal tidak seperti ini. Ino yang ku kenal adalah Ino yang narsis. Dia selalu optimis dan sombong. Bukan seperti ini!"

Sakura melipat tangan. "Kalau kamu tak ikut, aku pun tak akan."

Ino menghela nafas. Lalu tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalau itu yang kau mau.", seru Ino dengan wajah menantang.

"Sampai bertemu di final ya, Kur.", Ino mengepalkan tangannya.

Sakura mencibir.

"Ayo, setelah jam istirahat kan pelajaran seni, Sasori-Sensei! Kita bisa dijadikan boneka kalau telat!", Ino terkekeh.

Sakura merangkul pundak sahabatnya dan berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

Tap! Tap! Tap

Tap! Tap! Ta—

Eh?

Sakura tak melanjutkan langkahnya.

Ino menarik lengan Sakura.

"Ada apa Kur? Ayo!"

"Iin, duluan saja ya? Ada yang tertinggal—hanya sebentar."

Ino mengerenyitkan dahi. "O—oke.", kata Ino singkat, kemudian berlari menuju kelas.

Sakura menoleh ke arah lab kimia.

Gadis bermata hijau itu melihat sesuatu disana — lebih tepatnya seseorang.

Seseorang yang membuatnya lebih memilih untuk masuk ke ruangan berbau tak jelas itu dan melewatkan satu sesi pelajaran di kelas seni.

* * *

"Sasuke?", Sakura hendak menghampiri cowok berambut agak acak-acakan itu. Sasuke menoleh. Sebentar. Kemudian matanya kembali tertuju pada gelas ukur yang sedang dipegangnya, memperhatikan cairan bening yang baru saja dimasukkan kedalam gelas ukur itu.

"Mau apa?"

Eh?

Sakura tidak jadi masuk. Dia berdiri terpaku di pintu lab.

_Benar juga. Untuk apa aku menemui cowok aneh ini?_

Sakura berdehem. Mencari jawaban logis lebih baik daripada ia harus mati gaya di tempat itu. Oke. Jawaban yang logis.

"Ehm. Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, sedang apa kau disini?", Sakura balik bertanya.

Sasuke menaikkan kacamata tanpa _frame_-nya.

"Mandi.", jawab Sasuke dingin.

Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Maksud ku ini jam pelajaran seni, bukan kimia. A—aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu untuk segera menyelesaikan kerajinan tangan yang ditugaskan oleh Sasori-sensei. Paling lambat dikumpulkan hari ini, Sasuke. Kau bisa dimarahi jika terlamb—"

"Tugasku sudah dikumpulkan minggu kemarin."

Ah.

.

.

"Me—memangnya kelompok kimiamu belum menyelesaikan praktikum untuk minggu ini? Kenapa tidak dikerjakan bersama saja, bukannya akan lebih cepat?"

Sasuke mengambil labu _erlenmeyer_ dan menyimpannya di atas meja lab yang dilapisi keramik.

Sakura mengambil salah satu kursi kayu berkaki tiga lalu duduk.

"Aku tak mau ada kesalahan."

Eh.

Sombong sekali makhluk yang satu ini. Dia pikir hanya dia yang bisa melakukan semuanya dengan sempurna?

"Laporan praktikum bab ini harus dikumpulkan besok, Sasuke. Seharusnya sekarang kelompokmu sudah mengetiknya untuk presentasi nanti."

Sasuke mendelik ke arah Sakura.

"Lihat besok. Presentasi siapa yang lebih bagus. Sekarang diam. Mengganggu saja."

Sakura menggigit bibir. _Speechless_.

huh. anak ini.

Ayolah Sakura, katakan apapun.

'Sasuke-apakah-kau-lapar?'

Huh. Sakura menghela nafas. Kesal. Rasanya aku tak mempunyai kata kata bermutu yang biasa aku ucapkan untuk berbasa-basi dengan teman temanku. Aku kehilangan kata-kata berbobot itu setiap kali berbicara dengannya. Aku merasa sangat kesal.

'Sasuke-apakah-kau-bosan-hidup?'

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih."

"…"

"Terimakasih karena Sasuke sudah peduli dengan mading kelas kita. Ide-ide yang kau tulis berhasil membuat semua siswa tertarik untuk membacanya."

Sasuke memasukkan garam yodium yang baru saja ditimbangnya ke dalam sebuah gelas ukur.

"Kau berbicara seperti itu seolah-olah aku bukan bagian dari kelasmu."

Eh?

"Maksudku bukan—"

"Kalau itu bukan kewajibanku, aku tak akan mau melakukannya."

Cowok berkemeja biru itu menyimpan tabung spirtus di bawah kaki tiga.

Cowok ini.

"Kau—sangat berbeda dengan kakakmu."

"Kita bukan kembar."

"Tapi paling tidak ada kemiripan."

Sasuke-yang sedari tadi berkonsentrasi dengan praktek kimianya-menoleh kearah Sakura.

"Jadi kau pikir rambut kakakku itu _pink_?"

Eh.

Benar juga.

Rambutnya hitam, sama seperti Itachi. Matanya juga hitam, sama seperti Itachi.

Cara dia berpakaian. Cara dia berjalan.

Hal itu sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa dia memang adik Itachi.

"Hn.."

"Aku tidak suka dibandingkan, kau harus tahu itu.", Sasuke mengaduk larutan yang baru saja dipanaskannya.

"Sekalipun kau adalah penggemar berat Itachi Uchiha."

* * *

"Yamanaka?", Sasori-Sensei menghampiri meja Ino-Sakura.

"Mana teman sebelahmu?"

"Dare yooo….", Ino tetap berkonsentrasi pada syal wol yang belum selesai dirajutnya.

"Haruno."

"Ke toilet mungkin.. nanti juga balik.."

"Dia tidak menitipkan hasil pekerjaannya padamu?"

Ino menggeleng.

"Dan pekerjaan mu sudah selesai?"

"Liat sendiri, sudah selesai atau belum. Uda pergi sana. Hus hus.. kalo ngga ntar aku aduin ke Pak Sasori dengan motif disrubernisasi. Nanti kau disulap jadi boneka gorila loh. Graaauuurrr!!!! Gamau kan? Yaudah, sana pergi."

"Boneka.. Gorila?"

Ino menggeram. Ni anak bawel banget seh.

Ino mendongak. "Kamu tu—"

Hoh. Sejak kapan Sasori-sensei berdiri di situ?

"Sedari tadi.", kata Pak Sasori seolah-olah mengetahui isi hati Ino.

Ino _sweatdrop_.

Jadi dari tadi aku bicara dengan Sasori-Sensei?!

"Sasori-sensei, hai. Hari yang cerah, bukan?", Ino memasang tampang _innocent_.

Pak Sasori tersenyum.

"Em Um. Eng. Sakura kerajinan tangan dia Bapak bertanya, kan? Sebentar. Ambil saya dulu kolong bangku sini. Ya. Hehe. tu—tunggu Sensei.", Ino cepat cepat merogoh ke bawah meja dengan tangan bergetar.

Ini? Ino mengeluarkan apa yang ditemukannya.

Selembar kertas dan aha! Ini dia—tanah liat berbentuk bunga mawar. Di bawah kelopaknya terdapat ukiran tulisan—Haruno Sakura.

Bagus sekali.

Eh, ini bukan waktunya memuji.

Ino menyerahkan kerajinan tangan milik sahabatnya itu.

"I—ini Pak, milik Sakura. Bagus ya? Hehehe.", Ino menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sasori-Sensei mengangguk setuju.

"Oke. Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu, Nona gorila.", Sasori-Sensei tersenyum kemudian kembali berjalan mengitar bangku anak-anak untuk memeriksa hasil pekerjaan mereka.

Ino menghela nafas panjang. Semogaaa nilai kerajinan tanganku tidak dikurangii… huf. Ino bodoh. Harusnya kau lihat dulu orang yang kau ajak bicara!

Ino mengentikan aktifitas merajutnya. Matanya tertuju pada selembar kertas yang dia temukan bersamaan dengan hasil kerajinan yang dikejakan oleh Sakura. Siapatahu ini adalah pesan dari Sakura untuknya supaya menyerahkan hasil kerajinan tangannya pada Pak Sasori.

Eh. Sepertinya bukan.

Ini — sebuah puisi.

**Mentari tahun ini tak juga menyurutkan mimpiku.**

**Angan dan semua rasa yang ku toreh.**

**Bahkan butiran salju yang mencair di dahan dahan.**

**Tak menyaingi seluruh ketidakmampuanku.**

**Biarkan saja, Putri.**

**Biarkan angin musim dingin itu berlalu.**

**Diselingi daun daun wangi pohon maple.**

**Tapi rasaku.**

**Walau hanya mampu tergores tipis.**

**Dan sekejap terhapus pasir mungil.**

**Aku menunggu rasa itu hadir.**

**Di seluruh indra mata dan hatimu.**

**-Invisible Sharingan-**

Ino melipat kembali kertas berwarna merah hati itu. Mungkin ini untuk Sakura. Atau untukku?

Haha. Tidak mungkin.

Oke, aku akan memberikannya pada Sakura nanti.

Eh.

Ino kembali membuka lipatan kertas itu dan membacanya.

Tulisan paling bawah.

Ini.

Invisible sharingan?

* * *

**You know I care for you.**

**You know that I'll be true.**

**You know that I won't lie.**

**You know that I would try.**

**To be your everything.**

**You are my all.**

**Your beloved Husband,**

**Uzumaki Naruto.**

**(Chris Brown-With You)**

-2b continue-

* * *

Huf –ngelap keringat-

Hai semua, bertemu lagi dengan sang author –ditimpuk kunci inggris-

Chapter pertama di fic pertama.. akhirnya selesai juga.. -tepuk tangan sendiri-

Maaf ya, kalau kurang memuaskan, terutama karena watak dan karakter yang belum bisa dideskripsikan dengan baik. –audience : angguk angguk-

Maaf karena q –dengan jumawa- menjadikan NaruHina jadi ortu na Sakura (pdhal uda jelas2 dilat dri marga juga ga nyambung..huhu..)

Maaf karena q ngjelek2in Itachi.. phal q juga penggemar berat dia. –q benci diriku!-

Trus maaf juga kalau judul ma ceritanya ga nyambung - Em. nti q sambungin di chap selanjutnya. Gotta wait it? :)

q sangat menantikan review –audience : baca aja ga niat, apalagi review?!-

em. yg jelas riview mu mengalihkan dunia q. halah. (singing mode : ON)

makasi bnyak yg uda mu riview,, :)

skali lgi maf, q blum bisa kasi yg terbaik. Smoga di bab selanjutnya, ya.

Uhm. Sudah mulai mengantuk.

Sampai brtemu di chap selanjutnya ya.

Yo, minna-san, oyasuminasai..

-Kurosawa Tsubaki-


	2. Chapter 2

**TOECHIHA-SLIPPERUNO**

**-**

**_Author : Kurosawa Tsubaki  
Disclaimer : Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi_**

**_2009_**

**-**

**A fanfiction for my lovely DOC.**

**Asuka. Kumiko. Michiyo. Tsubaki.**

Hola!!! n.n

Glek! Author yang ngasi review di chapter pertama q ternyata (setelah q intip-intip) cerita mereka keren-keren! –jawsdrop-

Haduh. Speechless deh gua.

Demo.. arigatou ya semuanyaa!!

Semuanya, met baca yaa n.n

**CHAPTER #II**

"**Sebuah sandal menjadi berguna ketika ia diinjak dan menjadi kotor."**

Jam istirahat, 10.15. X.3

Siang itu Sakura sedang merapikan kertas kertas berwarna bekas praktikum fisika, spektrum cahaya. Gadis cantik itu membersihkan seluruh permukaan meja dari serpihan kertas dan ceceran lidi batangan, sambil sesekali menggumamkan nada nada yang tak begitu jelas terdengar.

"All that you need  
is the music to take you  
to some other place where  
Where you.."

Eng?

Suara ponsel ku, batin Sakura. SMS.

**Kur. km mo biqn q mati kelaperan dsni ???!**

Sakura menepuk dahinya. Ino kan lagi nunggu aku di kantin?!

Kok bisa lupa.. Gawat. Gawat.

**In, pesen dluan aj. Tar q nyusul, gomen ne!**

Send.

Sakura melirik jam berbentuk bundar yang dipasang di dinding kelasnya. Waktu istirahat masih tersisa 15 menit. Sakura mempercepat pekerjaannya, menyimpan apa saja yang perlu disimpan dan membuang apa saja yang perlu dibuang.

Fiuh. Selesai.

"Haha.. thanks ya sob!", seseorang 'berbisik' tiba tiba. Suaranya seperti jenis suara Ino versi cowok. Membuat kaget saja.

Sakura menoleh pada sang empunya suara.

"Berkat lo, nilai kimia kita A+! Ga nyesel gue ngerekrut lo jadi anggota kelompok gue! Hmm. Nah gitu dong, Sas! Punya otak encer tu jangan disimpen sendiri.. Berbagi lebih indah, kan?", seru Chouji sambil meraup potato crispy nya, diikuti oleh gelak tawa teman-temannya yang lain.

Sasuke diam, sama sekali tidak menanggapi ocehan laki-laki berambut cokelat gelap itu. Dia mengambil i-Pod dan headset dari tasnya, kemudian berdiri. Sesaat menatap Chouji dengan tatapan yang tak dapat didefinisikan maksudnya. Cowok bermata onyx itu berjalan melewati bangku Sakura dan Ino yang berada di jajaran paling depan, keluar kelas.

Sesaat kelas hening.

Hanya sesaat. Setelah itu terdengar kembali cekikikan cowok gendut berompi wol itu, sambil berjalan keluar kelas disusul oleh teman temannya.

Sakura tertegun. Masih terekam dalam ingatannya semua kata kata dingin yang diucapkan cowok berkacamata itu.

.

.

"_Me—memangnya kelompok kimiamu belum menyelesaikan praktikum untuk minggu ini? Kenapa tidak dikerjakan bersama saja, bukannya akan lebih cepat?"_

_Sasuke mengambil labu erlenmeyer dan menyimpannya di atas meja lab yang dilapisi keramik._

_Sakura mengambil salah satu kursi kayu berkaki tiga lalu duduk._

"_Aku tak mau ada kesalahan."_

_Eh. _

_Sombong sekali makhluk yang satu ini. Dia pikir hanya dia yang bisa melakukan semuanya dengan sempurna?_

Sakura tertegun.

Ja.. jadi begitu.

Kenapa Sasuke berbohong padaku?

Kenyataannya bukan dia yang ingin mengerjakan semuanya sendirian, tapi karena tak ada lagi yang bisa diandalkan selain dia. Semuanya mengacuhkan. Semuanya tidak peduli.

Lalu dengan mudahnya mereka mendapatkan nilai sempurna.

Bodoh. Sasuke bodoh. Apa dia tidak sadar kalau dia sedang dimanfaatkan?

Sepertinya aku..

Sepertinya aku harus meralat semua kata kataku. Dan semua fikiran negatifku tentang Sasuke.

Kurasa Sasuke tidak seburuk yang aku fikirkan.

O.O

Gadis berkulit putih itu semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Parfum beraroma mawar yang disemprotkan ke tubuhnya tercium wangi seiring dengan langkah kakinya. Nafasnya agak tersengal-sengal.

Sampai.

Sakura celingak-celinguk mencari meja Ino. Biasanya Ino memilih salah satu meja diantara deretan meja-meja kantin yang berada di sebelah kiri. Biasanya meja yang paling pojok. Ino pernah bilang kalau itu tempat favoritnya. Mungkin karena meja itu adalah salah satu dari deretan meja yang yang menghadap ke taman samping sekolah. Taman itu dipenuhi dengan bunga-bunga anggrek berwarna ungu.

"Ng. sepertinya Ino tidak ada disitu.", kata Sakura dalam hati setelah sampai di dekat meja yang dimaksud. Disitu ada banyak orang berkerumun. Mungkin sedang mengadakan sebuah rapat kecil-kecilan. Eng. Tapi kalau rapat.. kok sambil berdiri, ya?

Entahlah, batin Sakura. Rapat tren 2009 mungkin.

Sakura berbalik, matanya mencari ke setiap sudut ruangan. Tak ada Ino.

Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada taman bunga disamping kantin.

Siapatahu Ino sedang duduk duduk santai disitu, untuk menikmati udara yang cukup sejuk hari ini sambil melihat indahnya bentuk mungil bunga-bunga anggrek ungu. Lagipula waktu istirahat masih tersisa beberapa menit lagi. Tak ada salahnya aku pergi ke sana sebentar, pikir Sakura.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman, mencari-cari sosok sahabatnya itu.

Sakura melirik seorang gadis jangkung yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya. Sebagian tubuhnya terhalang oleh pohon berdiameter cukup besar.

Sakura tersenyum kemudian beranjak menghampiri gadis berambut kuning keemasan itu.

"Hm. Jadi kau pikir kau bisa menang dengan cara biasa?"

Langkah Sakura terhenti.

"Hei.. Aku tahu aku tak lebih baik dari kau ataupun Sakura. Semua orang tau itu. Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk sportif. Bagaimanapun hasilnya nanti, yang jelas sampai kapanpun aku tak akan pernah mengorbankan Sakura hanya untuk kepentinganku. Lagipula. Sakura itu sahabatku."

Sakura mengkerutkan dahi. Ino? Sedang bicara dengan siapa?

"Jangan sok melankolis gitu, teman! Haah. Aku tak tahu otakmu masih jalan atau sudah macet. Aku tahu kau juga terobsesi untuk bisa duet bersama Kak Itachi, kan? Kalau teman mu itu ikut perlombaan ini, kesempatanmu jadi NOL! Kesempatan ini tu cuma dateng satu kali! Buka matamu, nona!"

Sakura mengendap-endap, bersembunyi di balik salah satu tanaman anggrek pohon. Dia mencoba melihat siapa yang sedang berbicara dengan Ino

Eh?

Itu. Karin??

"Rin, sekarang dengarkan aku.", Ino menyandarkan punggungnya ke batang pohon berdiameter besar itu.

"Awalnya aku sama sekali pesimis ikut lomba ini.", Ino menghela nafas. "Aku tahu aku tak mungkin bisa menang dari kalian."

"…"

"Dan kau tahu siapa yang mensupportku dan menyuruhku sampai akhirnya aku mengubah keputusanku? Sakura. Dia yang mengajarkanku supaya aku tidak menyerah. Dia yang mengajarkanku supaya selalu optimis! Tindakan yang sangat bodoh kalau aku malah mengikuti rencana jahat mu supaya dia tak mengikuti lomba ini! Itu berarti aku payah!"

Karin berkacak pinggang.

"Ino dengarkan aku! Sakura itu hanya beruntung!"

"Kau betul. Dia memang beruntung. Dia beruntung karena saingan dia hanya gadis tak bermutu sepertimu. Kau hanya bisa memikirkan cara konyol supaya rival-nya tak punya pilihan apa-apa selain kalah."

Karin mematahkan ranting pohon kecil dan membuangnya.

"Kau tak tahu caranya menjadi pemenang."

"Terserah.", Ino menghela nafas. "Yang jelas takkan ada gunanya kau mengajak ku kesini. Bel masuk. Aku harus ke kelas."

"Oke, aku akan melakukan semuanya sendirian. Lihat, In. Yang akan duet bersama Kak Itachi itu, aku."

Ino tersenyum tipis. "Apapun yang kau akan lakukan, aku yakin Sakura yang akan menang."

Sakura menatap langkah sahabatnya menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Karena Sakura punya sesuatu yang kau tak punya."

O.O

"Lho, Kur? Kemana saja sih! Aku mencarimu dari tadi!", Ino merenggut, berhenti menulis.

"Aku baru dari toilet. Tadi aku mencarimu di kantin, tapi kau tak ada. Kemana, sih?"

Sakura duduk di kursinya, di sebelah Ino.

"Yah, soalnya kau lama sekali. Aku sudah kayak ayam keram di kantin. Ya sudah aku ke kelas duluan..", Ino manyun. "Eh, aku lihat kau sudah tak ada."

"Ma.. Maaf ya.."

Ino nyengir.

Hm. Ino. Sepertinya dia tak ingin memberitahuku apa yang terjadi tadi, batin Sakura.

Dia tidak ingin membuatku terlalu berfikir macam macam.

Anak ini.

Kata-katanya memang terkadang terlalu polos. Kelakuannya terkadang menyebalkan. Tapi dia. Benar benar sahabat yang baik.

Drrrrttt.. Drrrrttt..

"Eh, Kur. Ponselmu bergetar, tuh. SMS kayaknya."

Sakura mengambil sebuah ponsel berwarna merah dari kolong bangkunya.

Dia tersenyum pada Ino, mengiyakan. Kemudian satu membuka pesan singkat yang barusan diterimanya. Dari Ibu.

**Sakura, hri ini pulang cpat ya. Ibu mau mngantar ayh ke dokter. Temani kakek.**

"Siapa Kur?"

"Ibu. Menyuruhku untuk pulang cepat, aku harus menemani kakek di rumah.", Sakura menyimpan ponsel lipatnya kedalam tas.

"Memangnya ortumu mau kemana?"

"Ke rumah sakit, In. Ayahku sedang sakit."

"Paman Naruto sakit? Sakit apa, Kur?"

"Gejala tifus dan radang usus."

"Dari sejak kapan?"

"Em.. Sekitar satu minggu yang lalu."

Ino terdiam. Sakura baru memberitahuku sekarang. Kenapa?

"Sepertinya ayah terlalu banyak bekerja dan melupakan makan. Mungkin ayah akan dirawat beberapa hari di rumah sakit. Tapi kurasa dengan perawatan intensif pasti ayah akan segera sembuh. Semoga saja, ya?"

"…"

Ino mengangguk.

"I.. Itu sebabnya aku ikut lomba ini. Kalau menang kan, mungkin aku bisa membantu keuangan Ibu. Aku tahu bulanannya pasti berkurang untuk pengobatan ayah. Apalagi ayah butuh pengobatan berkala dari rumah sakit. Aku tahu ini tidak terlalu besar, tapi paling tidak akan berguna..", Sakura tersenyum tipis.

Ino menggigit bibir.

Tujuanku dan tujuan Sakura berbeda sekali, pikirnya. Dia bisa berfikir sejauh itu sementara yang ada di otakku hanya Kak Itachi. Kak Itachi dan Kak Itachi.

Hhaah. Ino payah.

Ino menepuk bahu Sakura.

"Kalo tujuanmu semulia itu, kau pasti menang."

Sakura tersenyum. "Memangnya tujuanmu tidak mulia, In?"

Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Paling tidak Tuan Uchiha itu masih bisa besar kepala karena mempunyai seorang pengagum rahasia semanis Ino-chan.", Sakura berdehem.

Pipi Ino pinkish. Tak biasanya cewek yang agak tomboy itu tersipu-sipu seperti ini.

Sakura tertawa kecil melihat tingkah teman kecilnya itu, kemudian kembali menulis materi pelajaran dari whiteboard.

Diam dan lihat, Karin.

Karena kali ini tujuanku bukan hanya satu.

O.O

Hari ini sepertinya dewa hujan sedang pulang kampung atau cuti hamil. Matahari seolah-olah semakin mendekat ke arah bumi, membuat sebagian manusia refleks menutup sebagian wajah mereka dengan telapak tangan untuk mengurangi panas dan kesilauan. Sebagian diantara mereka memilih singgah di kedai-kedai kecil untuk memesan segelas es coklat dengan sedikit serutan keju dan gula-gula. Semuanya larut dalam aktivitas masing-masing, sibuk, bising, membosankan.

Lagi-lagi Ino mengusap peluh yang mengalir lewat dahinya.

Seluruh teman kelasnya sudah pulang terlebih dahulu, sementara dia masih harus mengerjakan tugas piket siang ini. Sebenarnya dia sangat bersemangat melakukannya, seandainya kelompok piketnya pun ikut membantu. Tapi sepertinya tak mungkin, yang benar saja, kelompok piketnya itu terdiri dari makhluk makhluk pemalas Chouji saparakanca. Bahkan ia menyangsikan Chouji ingat kapan ia harus melaksanakan tugas piket.

Ino merapikan lappel yang baru saja dipakainya di salah satu sudut di ruang kebersihan. Fuih, semoga saja Jiraiya-sensei bersedia memindahkanku ke hari piket yang sama dengan Sakura.

Sudah cukup, terimakasih.

Aku sudah cukup nyaris mati membersihkan ruang kelas seluas gelora Bung Karno itu, batin Ino.

Ingin sekali dia segera pulang dan meminta Ibunya membuatkan jus sari buah apel. Atau lemon. Atau apapun yang penting bisa menghilangkan setumpuk kekesalannya pada raksasa gendut itu.

"Sa.. Sasuke?", langkah Ino terhenti di depan pintu kelas. Ternyata ada makhluk yang masih betah berlama-lama di sekolah ini selain dia.

Eng?

Sedang apa dia di balik mejaku?!

"Konnichiwa, Ino-san.", Cowok berambut emo itu berdiri.

"Aku sedang mencari sisa paku payung bekas menempel mading kemarin. Aku memerlukannya untuk praktek fisika minggu depan. Kau tahu dimana cewek berban pink itu menyimpannya?"

Cewek berban pink. Sakura.

"Ooh. Mung- mungkin. Sebentar aku cari dulu," Ino berjalan ke arah loker-loker kecil yang berada di bagian paling belakang ruang kelas mereka. Dia membuka salah satu lacinya.

"Ini?", Ino mengacungkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hijau tua.

Sasuke menghampiri gadis berambut pirang itu, lalu mengambil kotak mungil itu dari tangannya.

Sasuke membuka tutup kotak itu. Terlihat cukup banyak paku payung didalamnya.

Kalau begini aku tak usah membeli lagi, pikir Sasuke.

"Iya, benar. Arigatou gozaimasu, Ino-san.", Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Ino baru melihat cowok pendiam ini tersenyum. Itu adalah senyuman Sasuke yang pertama kali dilihatnya. Semakin mirip dengan Kak Itachi, gumamnya dalam hati.

"Dou itashimashita."

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya sebentar pada Ino, kemudian berbalik, mengambil tas gendongnya lalu berjalan kearah pintu keluar.

Ino memperhatikan punggung Sasuke. Cukup lama.

Cewek bermata bitu langit itu tersenyum.

Punggung itu. Besar. Tegap. Bidang.

Hanya dengan melihat punggungnya sepertinya semua orang sudah dapat mengetahui karakter Sasuke yang dingin dan tak banyak bicara. Otaknya yang pintar.

Dan wataknya yang sulit ditebak.

"Eh?!"

Tiba tiba Sasuke berbalik.

"A- Apa??!"

"Eng.. Aku..", Sasuke mengacak rambutnya.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya soal sing contest itu. Apa cewek berwarna rambut aneh itu juga akan mengikutinya?"

"Cewek berwarna rambut aneh?", ulang Ino tak mengerti.

"Sak-", Sasuke berdehem satu kali. "Maksudku Sakura."

Ino tersenyum. "Tentu saja."

"Tapi sepertinya keberadaan kakakmu itu bukan menjadi satu-satunya alasan mengapa dia mengiluti sing-contest itu."

Sasuke terdiam.

"Oke. Aku pulang dulu ya Ino-san. Jaa."

"Jaa, Sasuke-san."

Ino menatap keberadaan Sasuke yang semakin menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Kali ini cowok bermata onyx itu tak menoleh. Membelok melewati kaca-kaca jendela kelas, kemudian hilang dari pandangannya.

Ino menghela nafas panjang.

Gadis penuh semangat itu mengambil tasnya dari laci terbuka dibawah bangkunya dan bangku Sakura.

Sret.

Sesuatu jatuh ke lantai. Ino memungutnya.

Lagi-lagi selembar kertas dilipat berwarna pink.

Dan-

**Hari ini pertengahan bulan Agustus.**

**Kuharap kau membaca ini juga, Putri.**

**Walau segala sinar mentari dan pelangi.**

**Bunga tulip dan anggunnya krisantium.**

**Ataupun manisnya bentuk mungil biji bunga matahari.**

**Tak bisa tandingi keceriaan dalam mata mu hari ini.**

**Hm. Akupun tak tahu alasan sesungguhnya.**

**Tapi mungkin lebih baik begini.**

**Kotak pandora dalam hatimu tetap tertutup rapat.**

**dan bodohnya aku karena kau tak pernah tahu.**

**Apapun dan bagaimanapun dirimu.**

**Aku menyukaimu.**

**-Invisible Sharingan-**

Ino menatap tak percaya. Membaca baris demi baris puisi itu. Terpaku.

Kemudian mengorek isi tasnya dan menemukan selembar lagi yang pernah ditemukannya di tempat yang sama. Dia membukanya lagi, membacanya lagi. Tulisan keduanya sama persis.

Jadi begitu.

Gadis berkuncir satu itu melipat kedua lembaran berwarna pink yang sedang dipegangnya, lalu tersenyum.

Kamu sangat beruntung, Sakura.

O.O

Cuaca benar-benar tak menentu. Baru saja matahari sukses membuat keringat bercucuran, sekarang awan hitam sudah mulai membayangi. Semua orang tak ingin terjebak dalam hujan untuk kesekian kalinya, termasuk salah seorang tokoh penting dalam cerita ini.

Gadis itu terlihat terburu-buru, setengah berlari menyebrang jalan yang cukup lebar dihadapannya. Sesekali melihat jam tangannya dan mendecakkan lidahnya. Langkahnya semakin cepat.

"Harusnya aku menyewa ojek tadi.. kalau begini terus kapan sampainya? Kakek pasti kesal padaku.", Sakura menunggu sampai lampu lalu lintas berganti warna menjadi merah. Sakura menghentak-hentakkan kakinya pelan. Lama sekali.

Ting! Akhirnya merah juga.

Gadis itu menyebrang, melewati beberapa mobil yang seolah akan menghimpitnya.

Tinggal melewati jalan kecil itu, kemudian sampai, batinnya.

"Tik…. Tik…. Tik…."

Ah- Hujan.

Sakura melindungi kepalanya dengan telapak tangan. Ia lupa membawa payung.

Padahal Ibunya sudah mengingatkannya untuk membawa payung saat cuaca sedang tidak menentu begini.

Baiklah, fastest speed!! Run, Sakura!!

Brug!

Sakura meringis menahan sakit di bagian belakang tubuhnya. Harusnya tak usah ada acara terpeleset segala saat keadaan darurat begini, batin Sakura kesal.

Dia mencoba berdiri, menahan berat tubunya dengan telapak tangan. Mencoba mengambil sepatu kiri yang terlepas dari kakinya.

Tiba tiba seseorang berdiri tepat di depan Sakura.

"Dasar bodoh."

Sakura mendongak.

Bodoh?

"Musim hujan begini kau memakai sepatu yang tak ada alurnya.", Dia memakaikan sepatu yang sudah kotor terkena bercakan tanah basah itu pada kaki Sakura.

"Apalagi namanya kalau bukan bodoh.", katanya kemudian menggapai tangan gadis yang ada di hadapannya itu.

Dia.

"Aah! Apa-apaan?!", lelaki itu mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan mendudukannya di jok motornya.

"Diam. Pegangan yang erat.', katanya sebelum menghidupkan motornya dan mengganti ke gigi satu.

-to be continued-

Hi! n.n

Gmana? Tmbah bingung kah? Hehe.

-audience : angguk angguk keras-

Hm..yg pasti q uda berusaha yg terbaik..

Review yaa!! Makasii banyak.. n.n

-Kurosawa Tsubaki-

P.S : untuk Kazuma-kun (satu-satunya makhluk yang ga inget kalo hari ini dia ulang tahun..hh..payah..) Otanjoubi Omedetou !! n.n


	3. Chapter 3

**TOECHIHA-SLIPPERUNO**

**-**

_**Author : Kurosawa Tsubaki  
Disclaimer : Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**_

_**2009**_

**-**

**A fanfiction for my lovely DOC.**

**Asuka. Kumiko. Michiyo. Tsubaki.**

Balesan comment buat yang males log-in:

**Nakamura Kumiko** : hehe. arigatou! ^^ yup, kata kata itu uda di edit kok.. makasi ya kawan.. baca chap 3 yaa!! Sekali lagi makasih!

**Uci** : uda apdet tuh.. RnR lagi yap! =)

**Vijuu Kara** : wah, ripiu nya membangkitkan semangat! Haha.. eng.. kun? Boleh juga sih.. tapi saya female,, n.n baca chap 3 ya!! Makasi banyak!

**CHAPTER #III**

"Hei rambut pink.", Sasuke menggerakkan bahunya pelan.

"Ini sudah sampai di depan rumahmu.. mau turun tidak?"

"…"

"Hei, bangun.", Sasuke mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Sakura.

Sakura merasa ada yang mengusik tidurnya, gadis itu perlahan menegakkan kepalanya, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap bingung.

"Enak saja tidur di punggungku, kepalamu berat sekali."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, melihat siapa yang barusan bicara.

"Kau?", Sakura terperanjat.

"Apa?", Sasuke mengerenyit heran.

"Kok aku bisa ada di motormu?!", Sakura meloncat turun dari jok belakang motor Sasuke.

"Ugh!", Gadis berambut pink itu meringis, merasakan sakit di sekitar lutut kirinya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala.

"Cewek aneh. Kau jatuh tadi."

Eng?

Dengan loading cepat gadis cantik itu mengingat semua yang terjadi tadi.

"Aku menolongmu dan kau tidur di motorku."

"…"

Wajah Sakura mendadak pinkish.

"A- Arigatou Sasuke-kun.", Sakura membungkukkan 45 derajat tubuhnya.

Sasuke menahan senyum. Wajahnya menjadi kembali datar sesaat sebelum Sakura menatap mata hitam kebiruannya.

"Mungkin aku akan sampai lebih larut seandainya Sasuke tidak menolongku.", gadis berkulit putih itu tersenyum kecil.

Sasuke tak menanggapi ucapan terimakasih gadis didepannya. Dengan acuh ia mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya dengan telapak tangan. Rambut emo-nya terlihat lebih panjang karena basah kuyup oleh air hujan.

Sakura refleks memegang kepalanya. Menyadari helm putih yang seharusnya dipakai Sasuke sekarang bertengger menutupi rambutnya.

Dia memakaikan helm ini agar kepalaku tak terkena air hujan.

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis. Cowok ini.

"Tadi kau bilang apa?", Sasuke mengerling ke arah Sakura.

"Eng?"

"Tadi."

Te-Terimakasih. Terimakasih sudah mengantarku pulang.", ulang Sakura.

"Hah.", Sasuke mendelik sinis. "Mudah sekali kau bilang terimakasih."

Sakura mengerutkan dahi.

"Jadi?"

Sasuke memutar kunci motornya.

"Yang jelas aku tak mau pertolonganku ini dibalas cuma-cuma."

Sakura menaikkan alis tipisnya. "Maksudmu, imbalan?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Sebagai gantinya, kau harus berjanji."

Eh?

"Kau harus berjanji untuk segera mengganti sepatumu.", Sasuke melipat tangannya.

Eh?

"Kecuali kalau kau berniat menambah lecet di sikutmu karena sepatumu yang tak beralur itu."

Sakura memasang wajah 'itu-yang-kau-maksud-imbalan-?'

"A- Aku janji.", Sakura mengacungkan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Bagus." Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"…"

"Kau lucu sekali.. Sasuke.", Sakura tertawa kecil.

"…"

Sesaat cowok bermata onyx itu melirik mata emerald milik Sakura.

"Aku harus pulang.", Sasuke menghidupkan motornya.

"Kemarikan. Helmku."

Sakura melepaskan helm putih dari kepalanya, kemudian segera diberikannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke langsung memakainya.

"Sa- Sasuke."

"Hm?"

Sakura bingung sendiri. Untuk apa aku memanggil namanya tadi?

"…"

"Hm.. Apa tidak sebaiknya kau berteduh dulu di rumahku? Sepertinya hujan bertambah deras saja. Mungkin aku bisa membuatkanmu karamel coklat untuk sedikit menghangatkan tubuhmu, Sasuke."

"…"

"I- Itu juga kalau kau tak keberatan. Hn."

"A- Aku hanya berfikir sepertinya kakekku akan senang berkenalan dengan orang sepertimu. Kurasa.", lanjut Sakura.

Diam.

"Baiklah.", Sasuke turun dari motornya.

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Entahlah, dia merasa begitu senang mendengar jawaban singkat yang keluar dari mulut laki-laki bermarga Uchiha itu.

(o.O)

"Uchiha Sasuke?", Kakek Yon menaruh cangkir teh yang sudah tak berisi.

"Berarti kau dari keluarga Uchiha?"

Sasuke mengangguk sekedarnya.

"Hm.. kau kenal dengan kakek tua bernama Madara?"

Sasuke mengerutkan alis.

"Maksud kakek, Opa Madara?"

"Jadi kau mengenalnya?", Raut wajah Kakek Yon berubah sumringah.

"Ten- Tentu, kek. Itu kakek kandungku."

Kakek Yon tertawa.

"Tak kuduga dunia memang selebar daun jahe."

"Daun kelor, kek..", Sakura berjalan ke arah mereka sambil membawa baki berisi 2 cangkir susu coklat panas. "Ngobrol apa sih?'

"Ini.. anak muda tampan ini..", lagi lagi Kakek Yon tertawa.

"Ternyata dia adalah cucu teman dekat kakek.."

"Wah.", Sakura menyodorkan secangkir pada Sasuke. "Benar-benar kebetulan yang manis ya, Kek."

"Manis.", Sasuke mengomentari susu coklat yang dibuat oleh Sakura.

Sasuke dan Sakura mengucapkan kata "manis" bersamaan.

Mereka refleks saling berpandangan.

Kakek Yon tertawa kecil.

"Lalu, bagaimana kabar kakekmu? Bagaimana dengan koleksi shurikennya?"

Sasuke berhenti meneguk susu coklatnya.

"Baik, kek. Sama seperti kakek. Masih terlihat sehat."

Kakek Yon mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum.

"Koleksi shuriken? Sekarang beliau mempunyai rumah khusus untuk menyimpan shuriken yang sudah lama dikumpulkannya. Itu membuat Ibu sedikit kerepotan karena harus membersihkan benda- benda itu tiap minggu."

"Wow, koleksi shuriken? Aku ingin melihatnya.", Sakura terlihat antusias.

Sasuke melemparkan pandangan 'tidak-boleh.'

Kakek Yon menyatukan kesepuluh jemari tangannya.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke? Shuriken-shuriken itu menyimpan banyak kenangan bagi kami berdua. Kenangan yang tak bisa kami lupakan."

"…"

"Apa kakekmu itu masih mengingatku?", Kakek Yon melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Saya rasa iya. Opa Madara punya ingatan yang kuat.", Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Sakura tertegun.

Hal sederhana itu membuat Sakura sejenak tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah 'tak-terdefinisikan' milik Sasuke.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Kurasa ada banyak yang harus kami bicarakan.", kakek Yon melilitkan syal wol ke lehernya.

"Semoga dia masih ingat pada kawan lamanya ini.", kakek Yon batuk batuk kecil.

"All that you need  
is the music to take you  
to some other place.."

Sakura mendengar nada yang sudah tak asing di telinganya. Gadis itu melirik ponsel lipatnya yang berkedip-kedip.

"Sebentar ya, kek. Ada telepon dari Ibu.", Sakura menjauh dari tempat Sasuke dan kakeknya duduk.

"Halo, bu?"

"Sakura dimana?"

"Sakura dirumah, bu. Ada apa?"

"Oh, syukurlah. Ibu mencemaskanmu tadi. Maaf Ibu pergi duluan padahal Sakura belum pulang. Dokter Tsunade meminta ibu datang ke rumah sakit lebih awal dari perjanjian."

"Tak apa, ibu. Bagaimana keadaan ayah?"

"Kondisi ayahmu agak membaik, tak usah khawatir. Tapi mungkin ibu harus menemani ayah di rumah sakit malam ini. Tidak apa-apa kan, Sakura-chan?"

"Iya bu, tenang saja. Sakura tidak apa apa. Lagipula ada kakek."

"Baiklah, ibu senang. Jangan lupa sediakan makan malam untuk kakek. Sakura juga jangan telat makan."

"Baik bu, salam untuk ayah ya? Banyak-banyak istirahat disana, jangan tidur terlalu larut."

"Haha.. ya.. ya.. nanti ibu salamkan. Ayah pasti menuruti nasihat Sakura. Ya sudah, ibu tutup dulu ya, teleponnya? Nanti Sakura telepon ibu jika ada apa-apa. Oke?"

"Iya baik, bu. Konbanwa."

"Konbanwa Sakura-chan."

Klik.

Hh.. semoga cepat sembuh, ayah.

Sakura berjalan kembali keruang tengah, ingin segera mendengar lebih lanjut tentang kisah persahabatan Kakeknya dan kakek Sasuke. Sepertinya menarik.

Eng?

Sakura tak mendengar lagi suara Kakek Yon ataupun suara Sasuke.

Langkah Sakura terhenti ketika melihat dua makhluk itu.

Sedang tertidur pulas, kakek Yon di kursi goyangnya, Sasuke tertidur menelungkup di atas meja.

Sasuke berbalik menuju kamar, mengambil dua buah selimut tebal.

Menyelimuti kakek Yon pelan, kemudian- Sasuke.

Gadis bermata emerald itu tersenyum, mendekat ke arah rambut Sasuke. Wangi.

Wangi yang khas. Wangi yang alami. Wangi yang sepertinya hanya dimiliki oleh Sasuke.

Sakura menghela nafas, dia berjalan, langkahnya terhenti disebuah kursi dekat perapian.

Gadis itu duduk.

Matanya menerawang ke arah jendela kaca berbentuk segi empat didepannya.

Gadis itu terlihat sedang berfikir.

Mencoba memahami hal-hal yang akhir-akhir ini bermukim di kepalanya tentang cowok berambut hitam ini.

Hal yang agak mengganggu pikirannya.

Entahlah.

.

.

Dia sendiri sulit untuk mengartikannya.

"Tok. Tok. Tok."

Eng?

Tiga kali ketukan menggema di ruang keluarga yang sunyi itu.

Sakura yang nyaris tertidur di kursi, segera membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan menegakkan bahunya.

"Tok. Tok. Tok."

"Yaa.. sebentar..", Sakura beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan agak teringsut. Dia menengok ke jendela dan melihat seorang berdiri tegak membelakangi pintu. Memakai blezer hitam panjang, dan syal wol bergaris abu putih.

Sakura tak bisa menebak siapa dia, yang jelas seorang laki-laki.

Sakura membuka pintu pelan. Tetapi suara ujung pintu yang menyentuh lantai tetap saja terdengar. Laki-laki itu menyadari keberadaan Sakura, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya.

Pupil mata Sakura melebar.

"Selamat malam, Haruno-san."

(o.O)

"Ayolah Sakuraa… temani aku!", Ino menarik-narik lengan seragam Sakura.

"Hei kau tak melihat aku sedang mengerjakan apa?", Sakura mengacungkan kertas manila bergambar peta dunia pada Ino.

"Tolonglah Sakura, sebentar saja. Makhluk yang akan kuhadapi ini adalah seorang monster berwajah manusia dan semua siswa di sekolah ini tahu hanya kau yang bisa menjinakkannya!"

"Kau telalu berlebih In," Sakura meletakkan gunting dan kertas manila itu diatas meja.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. Apa sih yang mereka takutkan dari seorang Jiraiya-sensei. Dia itu satu-satunya makhluk terlucu yang pernah kutemui!

Sakura dan sahabatnya, Ino, berjalan agak tergesa menuju kantor guru. Meja yang paling pojok dekat pintu itu adalah meja milik Jiraiya-sensei.

"Sepertinya dia tak ada, In," Sakura celingak celinguk di sekitar kantor guru. "Mungkin masih ada kelas, kita tunggu saja. Bagaimana?"

Ino mengangguk cepat. "Nanti kau yang bilang ya, Kur. Bilang saja begini. Maaf pak, Ino tak bisa hadir di kelas bapak besok karena ada urusan keluarga menengok opung yang sedang sakit. Harap dimaklumi. Ya Kur, ya?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala. "Yang jadi Ino itu kau, atau aku?"

"Aku," Ino menjawab polos sambil tetap waspada siapatahu Jiraiya-sensei tiba-tiba muncul.

"Kalau begitu harusnya kau yang.."

"Kur..Kur..", Ino mencolek lengan Sakura.

"Itu.. itu Kur.. Dia datang.. Semangat ya Kur semoga berhasil!", Gadis berambut pirang itu mengacungkan jempolnya dan lari keluar kantor guru.

Sakura menghela nafas. Inikah yang dinamakan syndrom akut Jiraiya-pever phobia effect? (author ngaco)

Setelah bergulat (?) selama 20 menit, akhirnya Jiraiya-sensei mengeluarkan surat izin berharga untuk ketidakhadiran Ino besok. Sakura menarik nafas lega, kemudian mengucapkan terimakasih dan mohon diri.

Ino sudah menunggu dengan sumringah disamping pintu kantor.

"Hurai! Bravo Sakura-chan!", Ino cengengesan.

"Kau ini.. Nih!", Sakura menyerahkan surat izin yang sudah ditandatangani oleh Jiraiya-sensei dan kepala sekolah.

Ino merangkul pundak Sakura. "Arigatou ne!"

"Dou itashimashita.", Sakura menarik lengan Ino. "Cepat, aku tak mau kita terlambat masuk kelas berikutnya!"

"Hei, waktu istirahat masih 10 menit.", Ino memperlambat langkahnya.

"Siapatahu Konohamaru-sensei datang lebih awal, seperti minggu kemarin."

"Meskipun begitu kurasa dia akan memaklumi siswa yang terlambat, karena ini memang masih jam istirahat."

"…"

"Kurasa kau tidak perlu sedikit santai menjalani hari-harimu, Sakura."

Sakura mendesah pelan.

"Kenapa? Yah.. aku berkata begitu karena sepertinya kau terlalu memforsir dirimu dengan kesibukan.. aku hanya tak ingin kau menjadi stress, teman. Santailah sedikit."

Sakura mengerling kearah Ino. Kemudian tersenyum.

"Oke, Baiklah."

Ino dan Sakura melihat-lihat sekeliling. Masih banyak siswa yang berkeliaran di koridor dan lapangan.

Pandangan Sakura tertuju pada seorang siswi yang sedang memakan eskrim coklat.

Karin.

Berbeda dengan dirinya ataupun Ino, dia seorang gadis yang selalu menjaga penampilannya. Terlihat dewasa dan menjaga imagenya setiap saat.

Ditambah lagi Suara Karin yang sangat bagus. Sakura sering melihatnya berlatih menyanyi di ruang musik setelah pulang sekolah.

Apa mungkin aku akan bisa mengunggulinya di lomba menyanyi nanti?

"Sakura.", Ino menepuk lengan sahabatnya.

"Kak.. Kak Itachi.", Ino tak melepaskan pandangannya ke satu arah di depan mereka.

"Arah jam sepuluh," lanjut Ino.

Sakura mencari-cari sosok yang dilihat Ino.

Itachi Uchiha di koridor sebelah kiri dan sekarang sedang membelok kearah mereka.

"Benar kan, itu Kak Itachi?", Ino berusaha meyakinkan apa yang dilihatnya.

Sakura melihat sahabatnya seketika pinkish.

Dan sepertinya respon tak sadar Ino itu serempak diikuti oleh siswi-siswi yang lain.

"Hei In. jangan begitu.. justru kau harus tersenyum padanya.", celoteh Sakura ketika melihat sahabatnya tiba-tiba menunduk.

Ino tak menjawab dan tak merubah posisi kepalanya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala.

Sekilas Sakura melihat Itachi melirik kearah mereka berdua, hanya sebentar- tetap berjalan den akhirnya melewati mereka.

"Sudah lewat, In," Sakura mengangkat dagu Ino.

Ino menegakkan bahunya, menghela nafas.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Sepertinya Tuan Uchiha yang satu ini berhasil membuat aliran listrik- kurasa semacam itu- dan membuat kaum hawa disini tak bisa menghindari aliran itu."

"Hn. Dan kurasa hanya kau yang abnormal.", celetuk Ino.

"…"

"Yah, mungkin."

(o.O)

H min 3 menuju sing-contest.

Sakura membolak-balik halaman buku paket inggrisnya.

Kemudian melirik arlojinya. Kelas matematika masih setengah jam lagi.

Membuka ponsel lipatnya, tak ada SMS.

"Sepinya.. biasanya jam-jam segini Ino sedang berpidato tentang gosip-gosip hangat yang sudah menumpuk dikepalanya. Anak itu sedang apa ya?", batin Sakura.

"Dia pasti sedang makan kue-kue yang diberikan orang-orang yang menjenguk opungnya. Haah.. Ruginya jadi opungnya Ino."

Sakura menidurkan kepalanya di meja belajar. Baru kali ini dia merasa semalas ini.

"Hoi."

Sakura mendongak. Sesosok makhluk yang jarang sekali berbicara dengannya, menghampirinya.

"Namaku bukan Hoi.", protes Sakura.

"Terserah. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan surat ini. Dari Opa-ku. Untuk kakekmu."

Sakura mengambil amlpop putih dari jemari Sasuke. Sakura membaca tulisan yang tertera disana.

Untuk sahabatku yang bodoh, Yondaime. Dari sahabatmu yang jenius, Madara Uchiha.

Eh? Enak saja mengatai Kakekku bodoh. Begitu-begitu dia pernah menjadi Hokagemaster di SD-ku dulu.

"Sampaikan langsung pada kakekmu. Jangan kau buka sebelum kakekmu membukanya."

"Aku tahu."

"…"

"Lalu, terimakasih."

Lagi-lagi Sakura mendongak ke arah wajah Sasuke. "Terimakasih?"

"Terimakasih karena kau sudah mengganti sepatumu."

Sakura melihat sepatunya yang baru. Kemudian kembali menoleh kearah Sasuke.

"Aku kan sudah berjanji. Sebisa mungkin aku akan berusaha menepati janjiku."

"…"

"Apapun katamu, aku tak peduli. Ya sudah."

Cowok berkemeja biru tua itu kembali duduk di kursinya.

Hhh..

Menyebalkan. Kadang aku sangat kesal padanya.

Apa dia tak bisa membedakan antara berbicara dengan seorang gadis dan teman laki-lakinya?

Tapi, ada sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang membuat aku tak bisa membencinya terlalu jauh.

.

.

Hei- maksudku.

Lagipula secara tak langsung dia telah banyak menolongku.

Sakura mengambil tasnya dari laci bangkunya dan memasukkan amplop putih itu ke kantong paling depan.

Sesuatu jatuh dari laci bangkunya bersamaan dengan tas yang diambilnya.

Secarik kertas berwarna merah muda.

Sakura membuka lipatannya kertas itu dan membacanya.

**Hari yang dingin.**

**Sedingin tatapanmu pagi ini, Putri.**

**Beku seperti keacuhanmu di depanku.**

**Membatu.**

**Kadang aku mentertawai diriku sendiri.**

**Akupun tak bisa berbuat apapun didepanmu.**

**Segalanya menjadi bagai bola salju.**

**Sepertinya pena dan kata-kataku mulai mati.**

**Ini adalah surat ketiga dan terakhirku.**

**Kuharap kau sedikit berniat utuk mencariku.**

**Selamat pagi Putri.**

**Semoga harimu menyenangkan.**

**-Invisible Sharingan-**

Sakura membaca ulang surat tadi. Siapatahu ia menemukan keganjilan sehingga ia bisa menerka pengirim surat ini.

SAKURA POV

Putri?

Surat ketiga?

Inv-

Invisible Sharingan?

Em. Tunggu.

_Hari yang dingin._

_Sedingin tatapanmu pagi ini, Putri._

_Beku seperti keacuhanmu di depanku._

_Membatu._

"Sedingin tatapanmu pagi ini, Putri. Beku seperti keacuhanmu di depanku."

Eng.

Apa ini puisi dari Sasuke karena tadi aku mengacuhkannya?

Dan disini tertulis Invisible Sharingan.

Uchiha.

Tapi.

Tak mungkin.

Lagipula masa dia bisa menulis secepat kilat begitu?

Dan-

Hei, Sakura. Siapatahu puisi ini ditujukkan bukan untukku.

Mungkin untuk Ino.

Lalu, apa ini?

Surat ketiga?

Aku baru menemukan satu surat.

Harusnya kan surat pertama?

Pengirim yang aneh.

Besok aku akan memberitahukannya pada Ino.

Siapatahu Ino tahu sesuatu.

POV END

Tu bi kontinu

(o.O)

Huraii!!

Happy lebaraaan!! (buat yang ngerayain, terutama 3 sahabat baik saya (.Michiyo) "mana kue lebarannya?" -dijejelin nastar-

Yep, Chap 3 is finished!! Maaf baru saya update sekarang, saya agak sibuk dengan sekolah baru saya :D

Maaf juga saya sempat melupakan dunia FFN untuk beberapa waktu gara-gara exciting hell (baca : ospek) selama 4 hari (ditambah persiapannya jadi anggaplah satu minggu), malah waktu buka FFN banyak banget fic baru yang belum sempat saya baca.

Jadi teman, RnR chapter ketiga saya ini ya?

Arigatou gozaimasu :)

Jaa.

-


	4. Chapter 4

**TOECHIHA-SLIPPERUNO**

**-**

_**Author : Kurosawa Tsubaki  
Disclaimer : Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**_

_**2009**_

**-**

**A fanfiction for my lovely DOC.**

**Asuka. Kumiko. Michiyo. Tsubaki.**

Hi, okaeri !

Balesan buat yg males login :

***Argi Kartika 'KoNan' a.k.a KoNan**

Ni apdetannya sist, RnR ya. =)

* **Grtui**

Makasih ya ! Silakan baca n.n

* **Michishige malis lOgin**

Tertawa itu sehat kok Michi n.n

Oek, met baca chap 4 yap ! Arigatou..

* **Moutonshot**

Uda tuh, RnR please, xie-xie =)

**CHAPTER #IV**

"Haah, Sasori Sensei lama sekali, aku bosan dikelas," Ino memutar-mutar ballpoint hitamnya.

"Terjebak macet, mungkin," Sakura menjawab sekenanya. "Kudengar hari ini ada konvoi calon hokage baru disekitar sini."

Ino mengangkat bahu.

15 menit, pak Sasori guru kesenian itu belum kunjung datang. Sakura menaruh pensil yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Agak kesal dan tidak menemukan jawaban dari soal matematika yang sedari tadi dikerjakannya, gadis berkulit putih itu menutup buku tebal di hadapannya lalu menopang dagu, melirik ke arah jam dinding kelasnya.

Pukul 07.52. Sasori Sensei sudah terlambat hampir satu jam. Bukan tanpa alasan Pak Sasori terlambat sesiang ini, karena seingat Sakura beliau tidak pernah terlambat masuk kelas.

Sakura mengerling malas, pandangannya menyapu seluruh isi kelas. Baru dia sadari satu bangku di pojok kelas itu masih kosong.

Pantas. Dia merasa ada yang kurang.

Sasuke? Hari ini dia tidak masuk ya?

"Ino, Sasuke—"

Kalimat Sakura terhenti ketika Tenten, sang ketua kelas menghampiri bangku Sakura dan Ino.

"Sakura-chan, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu,"Katanya.

"Aku?", Sakura menunjuk dadanya. "Siapa?"

Sang ketua kelas menunjuk dengan dagunya." Tuh, anak tingkat tiga."

Sakura menegakkan bahunya, mencoba melihat siapa yang dimaksud oleh Tenten.

Eng?

"Itachiiiii!!!!", belum sempat Sakura mengingat nama lelaki yang tak pernah diingatnya itu, tigaperempat siswi kelasnya telah meneriakkan nama lelaki ini dengan suara ultrasonik.

Sakura refleks menutup telinganya.

Begitu tenarnya dia disini.

"Aduh.. hh.. lucu sekali ya In, semuanya seperti terhipnotis oleh dia,"Sakura nyengir geli, tak percaya.

"..."

"Ya kan—"

"..."

"In?"

Sakura menoleh.

Seorang Ino.

Tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun.

Tanpa gerakan.

Tanpa kata-kata.

Matanya tertuju pada sebuah titik itu—wajah Itachi.

Dan sebagian wajahnya berbahasa.

Sakura tersenyum. Sahabatnya itu memang menyukai laki-laki ini.

"Aku mencari—Haruno," Itachi tersenyum sewajarnya, matanya mencari-cari sosok Sakura diantara seisi kelas yang mengerumuninya.

'Dia mencariku?', bisik Sakura.

Gadis berambut pink kalem itu akhirnya beranjak dari kursi cepat cepat sebelum terdengar paduan suara menjeritkan namanya.

"Kau, Haruno?", mata Itachi melirik kearah jam tiga, tepat dimana Sakura berdiri.

'Dia tak mengenalku?', batin Sakura.

Sakura sweatdrop.

"Aku hanya ingin—"

Itachi mengentikan kalimatnya dan mendelik dengan malas kearah gadis-gadis disekitarnya.

"Ikut aku sebentar,"Dia menarik lengan Sakura.

"He—Hei!", Sakura hendak mengelak tapi Itachi memegang pergelangan tangannya terlalu kecang.

Gadis itu mengikuti langkah Itachi keluar ruangan kelas, diikuti kekecewaan seluruh penghuni kelas bersamaan dengan meneriakkan nama panggilan keluarga Uchiha itu.

Dan tentu saja, mendeathglare Sakura.

Itachi tak peduli, jemarinya tetap menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura. Langkahnya menuju sebuah lorong kelas tak jauh dai kelas mereka.

Tetap di bangku kedua, Ino tersenyum tipis.

Mata biru langitnya seolah menyoroti sebuah kata singkat, sulit didefinisikan apa arti dibalik tatapan gadis berambut pirang itu.

Sakura melihat pergelangan tangannya yang merah, lalu melotot kearah Itachi.

'Cengkraman tangannya tadi kuat sekali,'batinnya.

"Ini.", Itachi menyodorkan sebuah amplop.

"Surat absen milik Sasuke. Dia sakit."

Sasuke Sakit?

"Dia demam setelah pulang dari rumahmu."

Sakura menggigit bibir.

"Sudah beberapa kali dia sakit di bulan ini,"Itachi menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok. "Anak itu terlalu ceroboh, tak pernah berusaha untuk menjaga kesehatannya."

"Kemarin dia memberikan helm pelindungnya untuk menutupi kepalaku dari hujan, kak," Sakura mendongak. "Bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Sasuke—kupikir."

"…"

"Maaf.", Sakura menunduk.

Itachi memasukkan jari-jarinya ke saku jaket.

Menatap wajah polos Sakura, lelaki itu akhirnya tersenyum—hanya sepersekian detik.

"Maaf aku tak bermaksud menyalahkanmu,"Itachi mengangkat dagu Sakura. "akhir-akhir ini kondisi Sasuke memang agak rentan."

Sakura memicingkan mata, seolah memastikan bahwa ucapan lelaki ini tadi bukan suatu kebohongan.

Itachi melirik ke arah mata emerald milik Sakura—kemudian matanya tertuju kearah lain.

"Boleh aku menjenguknya?", akhirnya Sakura berkata-kata, ragu.

"Tentu saja," jawab Itachi dengan ekspresi datar.

"Kurasa itu yang diharapkan oleh adikku. Hn. Ini nomorku. Kau bisa menghubungiku kalau kau mau menjenguk Sasu. Aku akan menjemputmu."

Eh.

Diam beberapa menit, akhirnya gadis itu mengangguk, mengiyakan.

"Hn. Aku harus kembali ke kelas, dan sebaiknya kau juga,"Itachi berbalik. "Sebelum temanmu bergosip macam-macam yang bisa mengganggu fikiranmu nanti."

Sakura menghela nafas, memandang langkah Itachi yang semakin menjauh.

Lalu berbalik dan berlari cepat-cepat menuju kelasnya.

o..o

_baik,bu. Sakura akn lngsung ke RS stlh pulg skolah._

Sent.

"Tapi sepertinya hari ini aku tak bisa menjenguk Sasuke,"Sakura menghela nafas.

"Aku harus menjaga ayah di rumah sakit."

Ino tersenyum jahil.

"Hei, Sakura.. kau berkata begitu seolah-oleh Sasuke lebih penting daripada ayahmu.."

Sakura menggeleng. "Bukan begitu In—"

"Lalu?", Ino menyenggol bahu Sakura.

"Tuan Itachi itu bilang apa lagi tadi?"

Sakura menaikkan alis. "Maksudmu?"

"Eng. Hanya itu. Dia hanya memberikan surat dan memberitahu kalau Sasuke sakit. Tak ada lagi."

Ino mengangguk-angguk.

"Eh In, bagaimana kalau kau ikut menjenguk Sasuke?"

"Menjenguk cowok dingin itu?", Ino mengangguk malas. "Boleh saja."

Seketika pipi Ino berubah pinkish, pupil matanya membesar.

"Kira-kira nanti aku bisa bertemu dengan kak Itachi tidak, ya?"

Sakura menopang dagu, tersenyum.

"Aku tak perlu menjawabnya, kan? Kurasa seluruh penghuni sekolah ini tahu kalau mereka tinggal serumah."

Ino nyengir.

"Eh, In, aku mau bertanya sesuatu, nih.", Sakura menggeser tempat duduknya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau pernah menemukan puisi-puisi tak jelas di laci meja kita tidak?"

"Puis—"

"Ah, iya ! kau juga menemukannya, Sakura? Aku juga mau memberitahumu tentang itu, tapi aku lupa ! untung saja kau mengingatkan, tunggu—"

Ino mengubek-ubek tas ranselnya.

"Ah, Ini! Aku menemukannya dua lembar dari bawah sini, yeah, aku tak tahu ini untuk siapa, mungkin untukmu.."

Sakura menggeleng. "Bisa saja untukmu,"gadis itu membuka tempat pensilnya dan mengambil sebuah kertas lagi.

"Aku juga menemukannya, satu," Sakura memberikan kertas itu pada Ino.

Gadis berambut pirang itu membacanya. Tulisannya pun sama persis dengan yang dia dapatkan.

"Sepertinya bukan tulisan Sasuke,"gumam Sakura. Ino melirik heran, mengerenyitkan dahi.

"Hei, Sakura.. Sudah kuduga, kau pasti berharap ini dari Sasuke untukmu..", Ino nyengir jahil. Sakura mencubit lengan Ino.

"Ti—tidak, hanya saja aku mencoba menduga-duga siswa pemilik sharingan ini. Hanya itu."

Ino berdehem.

"Mungkin Kak Itachi?"

Sakura agak terkejut, beberapa detik kemudian gadis itu tersenyum.

"Kau pasti berharap ini darinya untukmu? Kemungkinan besar, In.. lagipula orang seperti Sasuke tidak mungkin menulis puisi seromantis ini. Otaknya hanya dipenuhi rumus fisika, kurasa."

Ino menopang dagu.

"Aku pun berharap seperti itu, sih. Tapi kurasa sepertinya ini bukan untukku."

Sakura menegakkan bahu.

"Sepertinya ini untukmu, Sakura. Kau harus tahu akhir-akhir ini fillingku tak pernah meleset. Lagipula—"

"Tadi aku melihat pandangan kak Itachi sangat berbeda padamu."

o..o

Sepatu kets berdecit-decit di koridor rumah sakit menimbulkan suara bergema satu-satu dan akhirnya berhenti di depan pintu sebuah kamar.

"Halo ayah, selamat siang," Sakura mengedipkan satu matanya, menutup pintu dan berjalan mendekat ke ranjang ayahnya.

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya, tersenyum.

"Datang sepagi ini? Disuruh ibumu, Yamori-chan?"

Sakura melirik ayahnya sambil menaruh rantang berisi sop bubur jagung dia atas meja.

"Sabagian ia, sebagian lagi tidak. Sakura memang ingin menjenguk ayah hari ini. Hm? Ayah terlihat sehat. Harusnya ayah tak usah dirawat disini lagi."

"Tapi tak ada yang merawat ayah di rumah nanti. Ibumu kadang pergi untuk urusan organisasi kewanitaan dan kau sekolah, hm?"

"Biar sekali-kali kakek Yon yang mengurus ayah," Sakura tersenyum geli.

"Ini ayah, sop bubur jagung dari ibu. Mau dimakan sekarang?"

"Nanti saja,"katanya pelan.

Sakura menghela nafas. "Sedikit saja ayah, keburu dingin nanti tidak enak."

Sakura menyuapkan seseondok penuh sup bubur jagung.

"Emh, aku tidak ingin makan sekarang, okoosan."

Naruto berusaha menelan semua makanan di mulutnya. Tentu saja berasa pahit.

"Ayolah ayah, anggap saja ini ramen.", Sakura menyapkannya lagi.

"Err. Bisa ambilkan ayah minum?"", katanya sambil mengunyah.

"Oh, sebentar—"

"Sepertinya air minum habis, ayah. Sakura ambil dulu, ya!"

"Hei, Yamori-chan! tak usah—"

Blam!

Naruto menggelengkan kepala, melirik dispenser disudut kamar yang masih penuh berisi air.

o..o

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, memastikan sosok dihadapannya.

"Kakek Madara?"

"Ingatan yang bagus, nak."Lelaki paruh baya itu tersenyum. sejumlah kerutan menghiasi wajah tuanya. "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, sejak malam itu."

Sakura tersenyum. Malam itu. Malam ketika Sasuke bermalam dirumah gadis itu.

**FlashBack**

"Tok. Tok. Tok."

Eng?

Tiga kali ketukan menggema di ruang keluarga yang sunyi itu.

Sakura yang nyaris tertidur di kursi, segera membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan menegakkan bahunya.

"Tok. Tok. Tok."

"Yaa.. sebentar..", Sakura beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan agak teringsut. Dia menengok ke jendela dan melihat seorang berdiri tegak membelakangi pintu. Memakai blezer hitam panjang, dan syal wol bergaris abu putih.

Sakura tak bisa menebak siapa dia, yang jelas seorang laki-laki.

Sakura membuka pintu pelan. Tetapi suara ujung pintu yang menyentuh lantai tetap saja terdengar. Laki-laki itu menyadari keberadaan Sakura, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya.

Pupil mata Sakura melebar.

"Selamat malam, Haruno-san."

Sakura mengerenyitkan dahi. Seorang lelaki tua dengan mata sharingan khas miliknya. Menandakan bahwa dia keluarga Uchiha.

"Siapa anda?"

"Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, boleh aku masuk kedalam?"

"Maaf, ayahku tak mengizinkan sembarang orang masuk ke dalam rumah, kecuali jika anda menyebutkan identitas anda."

Lelaki itu tertawa. "Kaku sekali gaya bicaramu, nona," ujarnya.

"Aku kakek Madara, kakek si bocah kecil yang sedang tertidur disana,"dia menunjuk Sasuke yang sedang terlelap.

"Aku sahabat dekat kakekmu."

Sakura agak terkejut, dengan segera mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Maafkan kelancangan saya kek," katanya sambil mempersilahkan kakek Madara duduk.

Kakek Madara tersenyum, mengangguk. "Memang itu yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh seorang anak gadis yang membuka pintu untuk tamunya malam-malam."

Kakek Yondaime terbangun, seolah menyadari keberadaan kawan karibnya.

"Hei, si bodoh Yondaime! Rupanya kau sudah sangat tua ya? Sepagi ini sudah tidur," Kakek Madara terkekeh.

"Kau Madara? Aku bersyukur kau masih hidup!", Kakek Yon pun akhirnya terkekeh. "Aku baru saja membicarakanmu dengan cucumu itu, tak kusangka kau akan kesini!"

"Kebetulan aku lewat daerah sini, aku heran melihat motor Sasuke terparkir di depan halamanmu, ternyata benar. Rupanya cucu kesayanganku itu sedang berkencan dirumah cucu gadismu.", ujarnya setengah berbisik.

Kakek Yon tersenyum tipis.

Sakura merasa tak enak menguping pembicaraan mereka (terutama karena mereka pasti bergosip yang macam-macam tentang dia dan Sasuke), memutuskan untuk tidur lebih awal.

**BackFlash**

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Yondaime,"ujarnya.

Mungkin setelah ini Kakek Madara akan datang ke rumah lagi, batin Sakura.

"Kudengar ayahmu diawat disini, Sakura?"

Gadis berambut pink itu mengangguk.

"Aku kesini untuk menegoknya juga. Aku lupa, dimana kamar ayahmu?"

Sakura menggandeng lengan kakek Madara, menuntunnya menuju kamar ayahnya.

Tangan kirinya membawa sebotol air mineral.

Sampai. Sakura mendorong pintu kamar ayahnya.

"Ayah, maaf Sak—"

Eng. Kakek? Mama? Kak Itachi??

"Sudah ketemu, kek?", Itachi melipat tangannya.

Kakek Yon tersenyum, mengangguk.

"Setengah mati Madara berniat untuk mencarimu," kakek Yon menepuk pundakku.

"Dan sekarang? Apa yang ingin kakek lakukan? Menyuruhku pulang?"

Kakek Madara tertawa. "Tentu saja, untuk apa kau disini ? lagipula—Nak, kau butuh refreshing kan?", kakek madara melirik pada Sakura.

Eh?

"Biar saja ibumu yang menjaga ayahmu disini. Lagipula ada aku dan Yondaime."

A—apa maksud kakek ini?!

Sakura menoleh pada Hinata, ibunya. Matanya bertanya-tanya.

Hinata tersenyum tipis. "Boleh saja, Sakura. Tapi jangan terlalu malam."

Mama? Boleh saja apanya??

"Ayo, kau tak mau semua orang cerewet mengomeli kita, kan?", Itachi menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura. "Kami pergi dulu."

"Bersenang-senanglah, Yamori-chan!", masih sempat terdengar suara ayah sebelum Kak Itachi menutup pintu.

Sakura berhenti berjalan, memasang wajah protes.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Kau mau membawaku kemana?"

Itachi memasang ekspresi dingin. "Mereka menyuruhku membawamu berkeliling kota. Tapi kurasa kau sedang tak berminat. Bagaimana kalau kita menjenguk Sasuke saja,hm?"

Menjenguk Sasuke?

Beberapa detik kemudian gadis berban pink itu mengangguk.

Diam-diam, Itachi menarik nafas lega.

o..o

Happy Christmas and new year 2010 !! =D

Huhu, sebenarnya sedih sih, natal tahun ini sahabat2 Tsu ga pulang kampung =(

Mau gimana lagi yak, kegiatan mereka di kampus sangat sibuk.

Gimana liburan natal kalian? Berkesan kah?

Semoga fic ini bisa membuat teman-teman yang sedih *seperti saya* bisa kembali ceria menyambut tahun baru nanti !

Happy Great Chrismas and New Year !! *Preeettt…Preeettt*

Chum regards,

-Kurosawa Tsubaki-


	5. Chapter 5

**TOECHIHA-SLIPPERUNO**

**-**

_**Author : Kurosawa Tsubaki  
Disclaimer : Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**_

_**2009**_

**-**

**A fanfiction for my lovely DOC.**

**Asuka. Kumiko. Michiyo. Tsubaki.**

**CHAPTER #V**

"Tadaima..", Itachi membuka pintu geser rumahnya. Dia membuka sepatunya dan mengambil dua pasang selop di rak sepatu. Menaruhnya di lantai, dan berjalan ke pintu.

"Kau jadi masuk tidak, Haruno?", tanyanya, kepalanya menyembul di balik pintu.

Sakura mengangguk. Gadis itu memakai selopnya dan berjalan mengikuti langkah Itachi.

'Rumah Sasuke besar juga ya,' batin Sakura. Luas memang, tapi tak banyak yang bisa dia lihat disini. Sepertinya keluarga ini tak terlalu suka menyimpan barang besar-besar di rumah. Guci dengan bunga-bunga jasmine imitasi pun hanya tampak beberapa di sudut-sudut ruangan. Tak ada yang terlihat begitu menarik perhatian, hanya—eng?

Sakura berhenti di salah satu sisi dinding, melihat sebuah foto yang tak terlalu besar, dan sudah agak memudar warnanya. Tapi rasanya dia mengenal gadis di foto ini.

Itachi berhenti berjalan, menengok ke belakang. Mungkin dia berfikir suara selop Sakura tak lagi terdengar. Benar saja, gadis itu terlihat sedang mengamati sesuatu. Itachi berjalan menghampirinya, ikut melihat apa yang Sakura sedang lihat.

"Memangnya kau tak punya foto ini?"

Sakura menoleh, bingung. Gadis itu menggeleng.

"Foto ini waktu kita masih kecil," Itachi mengambilnya dari dinding. "Lucu, ya?"

"Ini.. Kak Itachi dan—aku?"

Itachi mengangguk sekali, menyejajarkan foto itu dengan wajahnya, "Mirip kan?"

Sakura tersenyum geli, "Iya—tapi yang di foto lebih gendut."

"Kau juga, lebih imut yang di foto," komentar Itachi.

Sakura tertawa, refleks memukul bahu Itachi. Itachi mengulum senyumnya.

Sakura menatap foto itu sekali lagi.

"Aku begitu kecil disini, ya. Rasanya sudah begitu lama, bahkan aku pun tak ingat kapan dan di mana aku pernah berfose begitu menggemaskan seperti ini."

Itachi mengerling ke arah Sakura. "Berarti kau pun tak ingat kau sering dititipkan disini ketika masih kecil?"

Eh?

Aduh.. mama sering menitipkan aku kesini?

Sakura menggeleng.

"Pantas saja," Itachi memicingkan mata. "Pantas saja kami terlihat begitu asing di matamu."

"Ma—maaf," Sakura terlihat malu. "Aku memang benar-benar tak ingat."

"Dan—janji kita pun—kau tak ingat?"

Eh?

"Jan—janji kita?"

Itachi tersenyum maklum. "Sudah, lupakan saja."

Ya Tuhan, batin Sakura. Aku sudah melupakan waktu waktu yang kurasa begitu manis bersama mereka. Aneh juga, kenapa aku tak mengingat satu pun tentang mereka!

Eh?

Mereka?

Eng. Pantas saja. Ada yang agak janggal di foto ini.

"Sasuke tak ikut berfoto, kak?", tanya Sakura. Dia tak melihat sosok dingin itu di foto ini.

"Sasuke—dia tak ikut berfoto bersama kita, waktu itu dia sakit," Jawab Itachi, menggantungkan kembali foto berbingkai itu ke dinding.

Oh. Begitu, batin Sakura. Sasuke sakit. Hn. Padahal aku sangat ingin melihat Sasuke waktu masih kecil.

Sasuke kecil ? Anak laki-laki gendut, berambut tipis, dengan banyak sisa-sisa eskrim coklat di sekitar bibirnya. Pasti begitu, Sakura tertawa dalam hati.

Pasti tak setampan sekarang.

Eng? Tampan?

Akan menyebalkan begitu mana bisa disebut tampan!

"Ayo," Itachi menarik kelingking Sakura, "Kau ingin bertemu Sasuke, kan?"

Sakura tak menjawab, hanya saja mendengar nama itu membuat gadis itu tak perlu berfikir dua kali untuk mengikuti langkah Itachi.

Sampai di depan sebuah kamar, Itachi mengetok kamar itu beberapa kali, kemudian masuk.

"Hei, bangun," ujarnya. "Ada yang ingin melihat keadaanmu."

Selimut itu perlahan bergerak. Terlihat kepala dengan rambut buntut ayam yang khas menyembul dari dalam selimut.

"Siapa, kak?", Sasuke memicingkan matanya. "Tunggu—dimana kacamataku?"

Itachi menggelengkan kepala. "Berhenti mengulangi kebiasaanmu membaca di lampu 5 watt. Lama-lama matamu bisa buta," Itachi mengambil kacamata di meja, memberikannya pada Sasuke.

"Iya," cowok itu menjawab sekenanya, mengelap kacamatanya dengan baju tidurnya, lalu memakainya.

Cowok itu mendelik ke arah Sakura, kaget.

"Ma—mau apa cewek merepotkan itu kemari?"

Eh? Apa??

Me—merepotkan katanya?!

Ni cowok. Ga pernah ada bagus-bagusnya di sepan mataku, batin Sakura kesal.

"Aku pulang saja, kak," Sakura menoleh pada Itachi.

Cowok tampan itu menoleh ke arah Sakura- Sasuke bergantian.

"Hei, Haruno," Itachi mencegah Sakura. "Tunggu sebentar lagi. Sasuke hanya agak kaget melihatmu disini.", Itachi melirik Sasuke. "Dia memang begitu."

"Mungkin lain kali saja, kak,"Sakura menggeleng. "Sepertinya Sasuke butuh istirahat. Tak bisa diganggu," Sakura berusaha tersenyum, berjalan meninggalkan kamar itu.

"Aku hanya bergurau," seseorang menarik tangannya dari belakang.

Sakura menoleh.

Sasuke dengan rambut yang tak beraturan, tangan kirinya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana piyamanya.

Dan genggaman tangannya begitu kuat.

Sakura menghela nafas, menunjukkan ekspresi—entah kesal entah lega.

"Masih berniat menjengukku, nona?"

"Untuk apa? Kelihatannya kau sudah sembuh," Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke. "Lagipula sepertinya kau sedang tidur."

"Dan terbangun karena ada yang mengganggu tidurku,"Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Kau harus bertanggungjawab karena sudah menggangguku beristirahat."

"Apa?", Sakura terlihat protes. "Darimana ada peraturan seperti itu? Tanggungjawab apa maksudmu?"

"Mudah," Sasuke mendudukkan Sakura di salah saru sofa panjang berwarna biru muda. "Mengobrollah denganku sebentar saja," Sasuke duduk di depan gadis itu. "Aku jenuh disini."

"Pemaksaan," ujar Sakura. "Kau selalu membuatku kesal, Sasu."

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Salah sendiri kenapa mukamu seperti muka orang tertindas? Aku jadi ingin selalu mengerjaimu."

Apa?!

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini? Kau bisa mengerjakan semua tugasmu tanpa bantuanku?"

Sakura melotot. "Kau pikir aku suka merepotkanmu dengan mengerjakan semua tugasmu?!"

"Haha,"Sasuke tertawa sebentar. "Aku fikir kau seperti teman-temanku yang lain. Tidak, ya?"

Sakura mengangkat alisnya. "Jadi kau sudah sadar kalau kau selalu dimanfaatkan? Kufikir itu yang membuatmu sakit. Kau terlalu memaksa tubuhmu untuk mengerjakan segala sesuatu yang bukan tugasmu."

"Kurasa tidak," sela Sasuke. "Aku mengerjakan itu. Karena kutahu aku bisa mengerjakan semuanya dengan sempurna. Kau tahu itu, kan. Aku tak mau ada kesalahan."

"Bohong," tukas Sakura. "Aku yang mendengarnya sendiri dari teman satu kelompokmu. Mereka memanfaatkanmu karena kau yang paling pintar. Mereka terlalu mengandalkanmu, Sasuke. Berhentilah menuruti kemauan mereka saja. Kau juga butuh waktu luang untuk tubuh dan otakmu berhenti berfikir."

Sasuke tersenyum, mengacak rambut hitamnya.

"Sudahlah, tak usah menasehatiku, anak kecil."

Gadis berban pink itu mendesah. "Terserah. Aku hanya tak ingin kau terus-menerus sakit."

Sakura menatap Sakura.

Sakura mengerutkan dahi, tak biasanya Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan seperti itu.

Apa ada yang salah dengan kata-katanya?

"Ma—maksudku, tak ada yang membantuku membuat mading kelas—kalau kau sakit.", ralatnya. Sasuke melemparkan pandangan "bilang-saja-kalo-kamu-khawatir" pada Sakura.

"Mana Kak Itachi?"

"Sedang menelepon seseorang. Sepetinya penting, dan privasi," lanjutnya. "Tadi kulihat dia mengangkat telepon sambil berlari lari ke halaman belakang. Sepertinya aku pun tak boleh menguping pembicaraan mereka."

Sakura meng-ooh kan.

"Eh, Sasu," Sakura menggigit bibir.

"Em?"

"Boleh kutanya sesuatu?"

"Katakan."

"Jujur saja, kau—kau yang mengirim puisi-puisi konyol itu kan?"

"Puisi?", Sasuke mengerenyitkan dahi. "Puisi apa?"

"Jadi bukan kamu pengirimnya?"

"Tunggu. Aku harus tahu alasannya kenapa aku yang kau curigai. Memangnya puisi seperti apa yang kau temukan?"

"Aku dan Ino menemukannya di laci meja belajar kami. Puisi dengan bahasa yang manis, seperti sebuah penantian, begitulah.. Aku tak tahu itu ditujukkan untuk siapa—entah untukku atau Ino," Sakura berdehem. "Yang jelas, disetiap akhir puisinya, selalu tertera tulisan Invisible Sharingan."

"Invisible—tunggu, berarti, pengirimnya Uchiha?"

"Kemungkinan besar begitu kan?", selidik Sakura. "Pantas kalau aku—mencurigaimu."

Sasuke menggeleng, "Aku tidak merasa pernah mengirimkan sesuatu untukmu."

Sakura menarik nafas lega.

Tak sepenuhnya lega, hanya Sakura yang merasakan itu. Ada sebuah kekecewaan kecil—setelah mengetahui bukan Sasuke yang mengirimkan puisi-puisi itu.

Sudah kubilang, teriak Sakura dalam hati. Anak berotak Einstein ini tak mungkin bisa menulis prosa seromantis itu!

"Tapi aku akan coba cari tahu, kalau kau mau."

"Arigatou, Sasu.", balasnya singkat.

"Tak usah terlalu kaku begitu," Sasuke menepuk pipi Sakura.

"Asal kau tahu, selama ini aku selalu berusaha untuk dekat denganmu."

Sakura mendongak. Apa yang dia katakan tadi??

"Tapi yang keluar dari mulutku selalu kata-kata yang membuatmu kesal.", Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Aku juga heran. maaf, Sakura."

Sakura mengkerutkan dahi. hei, hei! ada angin apa sampai cowok menyebalkan ini meminta maaf padaku?

"Tak jadi pulang, Haruno?", Itachi datang—membawa dua cangkir. Wanginya sudah tercium dari jarak tiga meter. Sepertinya teh racikan beraroma khas.

"Dia ingin tinggal disini lebih lama," Sasuke mengangkat bahu."Apa boleh buat."

Ha? Apa yang barusan dia katakan??

Dasar Sasuke! ah, sudahlah. Aku sudah kehilangan kata-kata untuk berdebat dengannya, batin Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum menyebalkan. Sakura mencibir.

"Tapi sepertinya sebentar lagi kau harus pulang, Saku,"Itachi menyodorkan satu cangkir pada Sakura—Satu Sasuke. "Tadi Tante Hinata meneleponku, menyuruhmu cepat pulang untuk menemani kakek Yon di rumah. Tante Hina mau menginap di rumah sakit malam ini."

"Oh,"Sakura mengangguk. "Arigatou, Niichan. Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang," Sakura meletakkan cangkir berisi teh itu setelah meminumnya sedikit.

"Kakak antar, ya?"

"Tak usah," Sakura menolah. "Naik taksi saja."

"Sasu, aku pulang ya," Sakura menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan.

"Aku mau kamu sekolah besok. Jangan sampai tertinggal banyak pelajaran,"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Jenguk aku lagi kalau aku tidak masuk."

"Enak saja," cibir Sakura. "habis waktuku kalau aku sering menjengukmu. Tidak. Besok kau harus masuk. Jaa, Sasu.."

Kak Itachi yang mengantar Sakura sampai gerbang depan , sampai gadis itu mendapat taksi.

Sambil bersiul, Itachi masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Hn. Kak."

"Hei, Sasu.", Itachi menoleh, mendapatkan Sasuke masih duduk di sofa tadi.

"Kembali ke kamar. Istirahat. Kau tak dengar Sakura bicara apa tadi? kau harus cepat sembuh," ujar Itachi. "Sekarang aku mau membuatkan bubur untukmu makan nanti."

"Sebentar kak, ada yang aku ingin tanyakan."

Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Sepertinya serius sekali, ada apa?"

"Hn, kak."

"Kakak suka pada Sakura, kan?"

-To Be Continue-

A/N :

chap V akhirnya berjalan sesuai rencana :)

..

oia, chap ini didedikasikan untuk DOC member yg berulang tahun tanggal 3 April,

semoga makin cantik . ! hhi.. *dipentung massa*

gimana, masih berniat untuk membaca chap selanjutnya ?

ok ! RnR nya ditunggu yya !

ddah :)

HAPPY EASTER ! :)

-Kurosawa Tsubaki-


	6. Chapter 6

**TOECHIHA-SLIPPERUNO**

_**Author : Kurosawa Tsubaki  
Disclaimer : Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**_

_**2011**_

**A fanfiction for my lovely DOC.**

**Asuka. Kumiko. Michiyo. Tsubaki.**

CHAPTER #VI

"Apa kau bilang?", Itachi mengangkat alisnya. "Aku menyukai Sakura?—ah, ya. Kau memang harus banyak istirahat, Sasu. Kau demam sehingga semua hal menyangkut di otakmu. Sampai terasa panas," Itachi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku memang sakit kak, tapi aku merasa—"

"Sasuke," Itachi berbalik berjalan ke arah adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Kau masih demam, tak seharusnya kau berada disini. Kembali ke kamarmu, tunggu kakak membawakan bubur hangat untukmu dan kita akan makan bersama."

"Kakak tak biasanya seperti ini," hela Sasuke. "Biasanya kakak menyuruhku melanjutkan kalimatku sampai selesai dan menyanggahku sampai aku merasa terpojokkan dan membuatku merasa bersalah."

"Yeah, biasanya," Itachi menghela nafas. "Tapi aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu."

"Aku tidak mendebat kak. Aku hanya meminta kakak menjawab pertanyaanku tadi."

"Hm, baiklah. Aku langsung sanggah ya? Tapi syaratnya, setelah kau tak bisa menjawab, kau harus berbalik menuju kamar dan tidur."

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Bukannya kau yang menyukai gadis berambut pink itu, hm?"

"Ap—"

"Jawab saja, Sasuke. Tadi kan peraturannya begitu."

"Tapi itu bukan sanggahan kak,"

"Jawab saja."

"Ak—", Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku—"

Sasuke terdiam salah tingkah. Cowok berkacamata itu terlihat seperti anak autis kali ini.

Itachi tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Harusnya kau membayarku, Sasuke."

"Ha—"

"Bayaran apa maksudmu?"

"Hm," Itachi menggumam geli. "Surat-surat dan puisi-puisi itu—yang kau buat dan kau taruh di meja belajarmu—aku yang mengirimkannya diam-diam dan menaruhnya di bawah meja Sakura."

"Apa?", Sasuke membelalakkan matanya.

"Puisi-puisi itu—argh! Pantas saja! Aku mencarinya kemana-mana!"

"Kakak!", Sasuke meninju perut kakaknya. Itachi terkekeh geli.

"Wah, sudah besar ya, adikku ini," ujarnya sambi mendorong pelipis Sasuke.

"Ah.. diam kau!",Sasuke mendelik.

"Arggh...Harusnya kau bilang dulu padaku sebelum memberikannya!", Sasuke mengacak rambutnya kasar.

"Sampai kapanpun aku tahu kau tak akan mengizinkanku mengirimkannya kalau aku memberitahumu.", sanggah Itachi. "Toh sama saja kan? Keinginanmu tersampaikan."

"Tapi tidak di saat-saat ini kak.. Aku belum siap!"

"Hei, tenang saja, Sasu." Itachi menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok. "Kurasa gadis itu butuh waktu lama untuk mengetahui siapa yang mengirimkan surat itu."

"Kurasa tidak,"alis Sasuke meninggi. Itachi mengkerutkan dahinya.

"Tadi dia sudah bertanya padaku soal puisi itu. Sepertinya dia sudah mencurigaiku."

"Wah,"Itachi terkekeh. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Semakin cepat semakin baik, kan?"

Sasuke terdiam. Kemudian menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Kata-kata yang ku tulis di puisi itu.. Bodoh sekali—Sakura pasti tak percaya kalau aku yang membuatnya—kalau pun suatu saat dia tahu."

"Sudahlah. Kembalilah ke kamarmu dan tidur. Pikirkan hal-hal yang indah tentang gadis itu."

Itachi mendorong pungung adiknya sampai ke depan pintu kamar Sasuke.

Itachi tersenyum. Detak jantung Sasuke pun terasa dari sentuhan di punggungnya.

"Yah, tidurlah. Kau harus banyak istirahat.", Itachi menepuk punggung Sasuke.

"Ka—Kakak,"Sasuke berbalik.

"Terimakasih,"katanya pelan sebelum menutup pintu kamar.

Itachi tersenyum.

Hanya butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk melihat sorot mata laki-laki itu kembali meredup.

ooooo

"Yaks... Latian hari ini cukup!", Ino melemparkan _earphone_ nya ke atas bed. Sakura mengangguk, mengikuti alur langkah kakinya menuju ranjang berseprei ungu tua milik Ino.

Hari ini mereka menjalankan _schedule_ mingguan mereka, berlatih untuk sing contest lusa nanti.

"Aku tak percaya kita akan bersaing di panggung nanti, Kur," Ino mengambil kue-kue pandan di nakas samping meja belajarnya. "Aku tak tega membuat kau menangis karena kalah," Ino terkikik.

Sakura tersenyum. "Enak saja. Lihat saja nanti siapa yang akan mentraktirmu makan mie ramen samping sekolah."

"Huh.. hiburlah aku sedikit Kur.. Sudah ku bilang kan aku tak akan menang selama ada Kau dan Karin," Ino menelan gigitan kecil kue pandan.

"Kau ini! Tak ada optimisnya sama sekali!", Sakura memukul punggung Ino dengan bantal. "Kalau kau sudah bilang tidak bisa, itu tandanya kau akan benar-benar tidak bisa!"

"Hei," Ino mencubit pipi sahabatnya itu. "Kapan aku bilang tidak bisa,hm?"

"Tersirat bukan tersurat—dari kata-katamu barusan," Sakura melotot.

"Yah.. okelah—", Ino melemparkan beberapa kacang polong ke mulutnya. "Lagipula perlombaan sebentar lagi—tidak mungkin aku mundur begitu saja."

"Yah, begitu kan lebih baik!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah tahu siapa pengirim surat itu?"

"Hm," Sakura menggeleng. "Belum."

"Kau tak berniat mengetahuinya?", tanya Ino lagi.

"Hm.. Aku sudah mencoba bertanya tapi—sepetinya bukan dia pengirimnya."

"Siapa maksudmu?"

"Sasu."

"Wah—"Ino mengerilng menggoda. "Kau—terlihat agak kecewa, Kur.."

"Eh? Tidak—aku hanya penasaran—tapi kehabisan orang untuk dicurigai—kau tahu kan, Uchiha yang ku kenal tidak banyak.."

"Kau yakin Sasuke tidak berbohong?", Ino memastikan.

"Kurasa tidak—dia sakit ketika ku tanyai, mana sempat dia berfikir untuk berbohong?"

"Mana tau, kan," Ino duduk bersila. "Sugesti alam bawah sadar menyuruhnya untuk berbohong padamu."

"Alasannya?"

"Karena waktunya belum tepat kalau kau mengetahuinya sekarang.. karena faktor tertentu, bisa saja kan?"

Sakura tersnyum. "Kau lupa ya In. Puisi-puisi itu kan ditaruh di loker meja kita. Loker meja kau dan aku. Jadi belum tentu pusi itu untukku."

Ino terdiam, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hm.. Kau bawa kertasnya tidak?"

Sakura mengangguk, mengambil lembaran-lembaran itu dari tas pink-nya.

"Ini, untuk apa?"

"Sebentar.", Ino mengambil sesuatu dari rak bukunya.

"Lihat ini," Ino menyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas berhekter.

"Ini catatan Sasuke yang ku fotokopi. Coba kau bandingkan dengan tipe tulisan di puisi ini."

Sakura menyejajarkan kertas itu.

"Ini—mirip," komentarnya.

"Bukan mirip, Saku," Ino berkacak pinggang. "Tapi sama."

"Ha? Maksudmu?"

Ino tersenyum. "Sang penyair yang kita cari itu memang Sasuke."

ooooo

Lelaki itu menjambak pelan rambutnya. Lagi-lagi langkahnya mundur dari depan pintu kayu yang akan dia masuki. Lelaki itu terdiam.

Seseorang membuka pintu, membuat laki laki itu sedikit terkejut.

"Itachi?", Madara mengkerutkan alisnya yang sudah mulai memutih. "Hei, sedang apa kau membatu di depan kamarku, masuklah! Ada apa?"

Itachi beringsut masuk ke ruangan kamar yang berukuran 3kali ukuran kamarnya.

Melihat foto tiga anak kecil yang dipajang di meja kakeknya, membuat semangatnya semakin memudar. Dia menghela nafas panjang, terduduk di kursi rotan kesayangan kakeknya.

"Bletakk!"

"Aww...", Itachi mengelus rambutnya. Buku _History of Konohagakure_ setebal 1563 halaman dilihatnya tergeletak dengan pasrah di lantai. Itachi mendelik ke arah kakeknya.

"Hei bapak bapak tua! Buku kerasmu membuat kepalaku berputar!",Itachi berteriak protes.

Madara terkekeh senang. "Aku lebih lega melihatmu marah-marah begitu dari pada harus melihatmu diam seperti anak kucing kehilangan ikan asin begitu."

Itachi meringis, masih mengusap kepalanya.

Kali ini dia disuguhi es bonbon favorit kakek Madara sebagai tanda permintaan maaf.

Sekaligus es batu yang langsung ditaruh dengan jumawa ke kepala Itachi.

"Supaya tidak hanya kerongkonganmu yang dingin, tapi juga kepalamu," Madara menambahkan.

"Yah, kakek benar, aku memang harus mendinginkan kepalaku," Itachi menekan es batu di kepalanya. "Sebelum aku menyampaikan sesuatu padamu."

"Sepertinya bahasanmu kali ini menarik dan agak bermutu," Madara menggeser bantal dudukannya ke samping Itachi. "Ada apa?"

"Aku," Itachi terlihat tersedak es bonbon. Dia berupaya keras menelannya dulu.

"Aku.. Aku tidak akan menuruti keinginan kakek."

Madara terkekeh. "Banyak keinginanku padamu. Keinginan yang mana?"

"Sudah kuduga," Itachi tersenyum mengejek. "Cucu yang suka kakek marahi ini memang berpotensi mewujudkan keinginan-keinginan emas kakek."

Buku itu hampir mendarat lagi di kepala Itachi, kalau saja Itachi tidak menangkisnya.

"Aku.."

"Aku tidak ingin bertunangan dengan Sakura, apapun alasan kakek yang membuat kakek mengharuskanku melakukan itu."

Madara memainkan shuriken kesayangannya. Dia terdiam.

"Aku hanya ingin mengetahui alasanmu."

"..."

"Hei," mata Madara terlihat memberi pengertian. "Itachi. Ini hanya—hanya perlu kau tahu. Kami sudah merencanakan ini jauh-jauh hari. Kami—maksudku—aku dan Yondaime. Dan dia, juga aku, sudah sangat senang ketika kau berkata kaupun menyukai gadis itu."

"..."

"Kakek, ayolah," pria tampan itu berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Aku hanya ingin hubungan kekeluargaan kita tidak terputus," Madara menepuk bahu Itachi.

"Tapi.."

"Tapi tidak harus denganku, kan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Yang Uchiha itu kan bukan hanya aku, tapi juga Sasuke, kek.."

"Sasuke?", Madara tersenyum geli. "Bocah yang masih ingusan itu? Bertunangan?"

"Kakek bisa kena kirin1 kalau bicara sembarangan begitu," ancam Itachi.

"Kau meremehkan kekuatanku, anak muda?", Itachi merasakan cakra kakeknya meningkat drastis.

"Ah ya, tidak untuk saat ini," Itachi tertawa. "Kalau kakek mudah marah nanti kena darah tinggi. Kakek tidak mau cepat mati, kan?"

Untuk ketiga kalinya buku supertebal itu mendarat di kepala Itachi. Kali ini kena telak.

"Hm, kalau itu maumu—meskipun aku kurang setuju—" Madara menaruh shurikennya di lantai. "Bisa kupertimbangkan dengan Yon. Mungkin tidak sekarang, karena akupun ada urusan setelah ini. Tapi kau harus memberitahuku alasanu untuk menolak pertunangan ini. Aku tidak akan berbuat apa-apa sebelum kau mengemukakan alasanmu.

Itachi mengangguk. "Baik, kek."

"Yah, tak ada lagi yang harus kau bicarakan denganku?"

"Cukup kek," Itachi beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Ah, ya," Itachi berhenti dan berbalik. "Simpan saja kekuatan kakek, siapa tahu tiba-tiba aku berkhianat tentang keputusanku ini," ujar Itachi sebelum menutup pintu.

-To Be Continue-

_A/N :_

_Sudah lama vakum, jadinya agak canggung.. :D_

_Ngetik2, jadinya cuma 6 lembar –aduh2-_

_Well,semoga makin penasaran.._

_Uda ah,, mo baca fic2 lain (uda ketinggalan jauh!) *mabur^^_

_-Kurosawa Tsubaki-_

1 Jurus mengendalikan petir


End file.
